Circles
by AerynSG1
Summary: It's like this, Daniel. Life is like a carousel, going in circles . . ."
1. Default Chapter

"Circles"

By Aeryn

Rated R

Minor Season 8 Spoilers

Notes: I usually hate fics like this, so of course this one kept poking at me until I had to write it. Bleah. Also, it's a WIP, so any encouraging anti-bleah feedback would be appreciated.

* * *

She was quickly losing patience.

In fact, she'd already lost it, and, to her shame, was struggling to keep herself from beating him over the head with her keyboard.

She was tired, she felt like hammered shit, and Siler was sitting there staring at her blankly. The word 'incomprehension' was stamped all over his face in bright red letters.

"Okay, never mind, for now," she said. "Let's take a break. Be back in 15 minutes."

The look of incomprehension was quickly replaced with one of relief. "Yes, ma'am," Siler said, and rushed out of the room like the devil himself was at his heels.

She sighed, then rested her head on her desk for a moment. She liked Siler, but he was driving her nuts. They'd never get anywhere at this rate.

I'm too old for this shit, she thought.

She stood and headed for O'Neill's office.

* * *

"Sir?" 

"Carter? Come on in," he said, before resuming his struggle with his desk drawer, cursing a blue streak.

"Sir, it's Siler."

He yanked, hard. Nothing.

"What about Siler?" He got down on his knees, ouch, and started yanking as hard as he could with both hands.

"He's just not . . . I don't know, he just isn't catching on. I don't know if he's just not paying attention or if it's just me or . . ."

She was interrupted by the sound of splintering wood. It should have meant success, if one defined success as a desk drawer reduced to sawdust, but the damned thing was still stuck fast.

"Dammit! I'm too old for this shit!" He sat in his chair and glared at the desk as if it were an airman disobeying orders, a look that had made mortal men quake in their boots. The stupid desk could've cared less.

"Sir . . ."

"Colonel, Siler's a smart guy."

"I know, but . . ."

He gave the drawer another yank.

"You have to quit thinking like, well, like YOU, and start thinking like a teacher. The rest of us aren't running at the same RPM as you are."

She sighed.

He paused in his struggle with the desk. "Siler can do this. Maybe not as well as you, maybe not as quickly as you, but he's the next best thing to a YOU that we've got."

She leaned back against the wall. God, she was tired.

"You know, you're a little bit intimidating." Yank, yank, yank, ow.

"What?"

"You and Daniel both. When either of you get started on something," Kick. "You REALLY go off. Sometimes the rest of us couldn't follow you with a map, a compass and a global positioning system."

She rolled her eyes, then watched as he disappeared under the desk, looking for some clue as to why the thing wasn't cooperating.

"It's not THAT bad," she said, thinking that maybe it actually was.

Yank.

"Siler looks up to you, so take it easy on him." Shit. Splinter.

"It'll be fine. Slow down," Yank. Curse. Kick. "And let him find his own pace. Pretend . . . pretend that you're teaching ME, if that helps."

She grinned.

He glared. "It wasn't THAT funny."

He returned his attention to his ongoing battle with his desk drawer "You know what it is," he said, pointing at the desk with both index fingers, eyes narrowed. "It's possessed. It hates me. It never did anything like this to Hammond, I'll bet. Or maybe Hammond booby-trapped it. Serves me right, I suppose."

She shifted uncomfortably.

"Speaking of," she said, hesitantly. "When are you going to call him?"

He looked at her. "Tonight."

She sighed, running her hands over her face. "Are you SURE you want to do this?"

"Positive. We've been through this."

"I know, but . . ."

"Ah ah ah! No buts. It's been decided." He returned his gaze to his desk, and with a look of desperation, yanked one more time.

Nothing.

"Crap. I give up. Surrender." He paused. "But maybe if I had a blowtorch . . ."

She snorted as an image of the desk in flames danced through her mind. "What is in there that you need so badly?"

"Uh, important, you know, stuff."

Her eyes narrowed. "Like what?"

"Just . . . stuff."

"What stuff?"

He sat back, arms crossed, looking at her defiantly.

"Jellybeans."

"Jellybeans?" Urgh.

"Jellybeans. All kinds."

Oh, God. "Uh . . ."

"Especially the black ones, I love the . . . uh-oh . . ."

She was running for the bathroom. He beat her to it and held the door open as she barreled through and pulled the door closed behind her. He leaned against it, listening. Ugh. He grimaced in sympathy.

"You okay in there?"

Silence.

"Carter?

Silence.

"Sam?"

"I'm fine," she said, faintly.

"You sure?"

"Sir, can I use your toothbrush?"

He winced but didn't hesitate. "Sure." He made a mental note to stock up on toothbrushes.

She emerged finally, pale and shaky.

He took her hand and squeezed it. "Why don't you call it a day? Go home and go to bed. You could use a break. Siler could too, from the sound of things."

She sighed, shaking her head. "I've got too much to do . . ."

"It'll get done."

"Sir . . ."

He knew what she was about to say. "This is NOT special treatment. I'd do the same for anyone who was puking up their shoes every time they turned around. Just go home and let me get my jell – I mean, my stuff out of that damned drawer."

She would have fought harder but her guts were telling her to stand down, and NOW.

"Fine. But just this once," she said.

"Just this once. You okay to drive?"

She nodded.

"Off you go, then. Shoo. Outta here."

He watched her leave, concerned. Maybe he'd take off a little early himself.

* * *

He pulled out his phone as soon as he was in the truck. 

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, yourself. Feeling any better?"

"Well, I haven't thrown up for the past three hours."

"Progress!"

"I guess." She sounded miserable. "Did you take off early?"

"I don't suppose you're hungry?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Starving."

"Donuts?"

"What else?"

"Be there soon."


	2. Chapter 2

"Circles"

By Aeryn

Chapter 2

* * *

He found her lying on the floor in front of the fire, wrapped in an afghan. He lowered himself beside her, reaching out to touch her face. She smiled in greeting, then her eyes widened. 

"Three dozen?!"

"Hey, a guy's gotta eat."

Donuts were the only thing she could handle, and last night she'd eaten an entire dozen before he'd even had a chance to change out of his uniform. Everything else made her hurl: anything with meat; broccoli; the smell of coffee. (He'd made the mistake of kissing her after drinking a cup of coffee and had ended up cleaning the bathroom floor for half an hour.) And now jellybeans, apparently. So at home he ate what she ate; that is, if there was anything left.

He'd found himself spending a lot more time in the commissary than usual.

He made sure to grab two donuts before she dug in.

"Better?"

"Mmf," she said, nodding slightly. She swallowed. "Better for now." She scowled, dreading the next morning.

"I'm sorry," he said, feeling like this was all his fault.

She waved him off. "I'M the one who screwed up with the birth control."

He smiled slightly. "You make the BEST mistakes."

"I hope you still feel that way after you talk to Hammond," she said, licking at a cream-filled donut.

He stared for a minute, looking at her longingly. Suddenly he wished she were feeling better for purely selfish reasons. Down boy, he told himself.

"I mean, you have to tell him that you've been having an affair with a subordinate, promptly knocked up said subordinate, then married said subordinate."

"Well, if you're gonna break the regs, break the HELL out of 'em, I say."

She sighed. "I REALLY don't like the retiring part, Jack."

He rolled his eyes. "Sam, we've talked about this. And talked and talked and talked . . ."

"I just want you to retire for YOUR reasons, because you want to, not because I screwed up."

"Stop doing that."

"What?"

"Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

"That thing you're doing with your tongue there."

"You're changing the subject. You mean this?" She flicked her tongue into the center of the cream filled donut.

"Uh. Yeah. That."

She looked at him slyly, then scooped out some cream with one finger and licked it off slowly, and, seemingly, with great pleasure.

"Sam . . ."

"I'm just eating a donut."

"You're giving me a hard-on."

"Donuts give you hard-ons?"

"Shut up. And yes. And stop it."

"Pervert. Any other desserts make you horny? Pudding? Pineapple upside down cake? Twinkies?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Just donuts."

"Why just donuts?"

"Donuts have HOLES," he said, leering.

She made a face. "You can be so disgusting sometimes."

"That's why you married me, ain't it?"

"Yep."

He grinned and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. She turned into him and kissed him more thoroughly, tongue darting between his lips. He pulled back and eyed her warily.

She laughed. "I don't think I'll puke EVERY time you kiss me."

"Thank God." He nuzzled her neck.

"Mmm. Maybe I'll have to help you out with your donut problem later."

His eyebrows shot up.

"Well, the rest of me might not be cooperating, but my hands still work."

"Oh, boy!" he said excitedly, panting heavily in her ear. "I haven't had a hand job since I was 17!" He paused. "Well, that's if you don't count the hand jobs I've given myself."

Snort. "Knock it off. Best I can do under the current circumstances."

"Oh, I'm not complaining. Believe me, I am NOT complaining."

He got up and retrieved his cell phone from his jacket pocket. She looked at him in trepidation.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"No."

"Me, neither. Let's do it."

* * *

"Sir? It's O'Neill. Sorry to bother you at home but . . . no, no, everything's fine, I just wanted to . . . yes, everything's goin' great, I . . . yes, I took care of that . . . sir . . . no, I haven't gotten around to that yet . . . yes, sir, I understand . . . okay . . . okay . . . okay . . . writing it all down as we speak . . . okay . . . anyway, sir, I called to tell you I'm retiring."

He held the phone away from his ear so she could hear Hammond laughing. She smiled, even though her nerves were frayed.

"No, sir, seriously . . . I know . . . well, I don't think I've said it THAT many times . . . yes, I'm serious this time . . . why?"

He looked at her and smiled slightly. "Because I've gotten married."

He waited. Silence.

"Sir? You there? Hello? George? . . . Oh, thought I'd lost you . . . what?"

He looked at her again, his eyes widening. "Yes, to Carter, how'd you know . . ."

He winced and held the phone as far away from him as he could get it. Sam could hear the bellowing from across the room. She hid her face in her hands.

Jack tentatively brought the phone back to his ear. "Sir . . . yes . . . I know I'm an idiot . . . sir . . . sir . . . sir, I'm sorry that . . . moron, yes, sir . . . I realize the position this puts you in . . . yes, sir . . . yes, sir . . . yes, sir . . .yes, sir . . . yes, sir . . . stupid idiot moron, I understand, sir . . . I . . . I . . . I . . . right . . . sir? . . . yes, sir . . . what? Yeah, she's right here."

He looked up at her and she backed away in horror.

"Sir? Yes . . . all right . . . just a sec."

He held the phone to his chest. "He says to tell you you're in big trouble and congratulations."

She didn't know whether to laugh, cry or puke. Maybe some combination of the three.

He returned his attention to Hammond. "Yes, sir . . . yes, sir . . . yes, sir . . . what? . . . all right, we'll be . . . hello? Hello?"

He stared at the phone and sighed, then clicked end.

"Well, that went well!" he said, smiling brightly.

"Ugh. What'd he say, besides all the name calling?"

"Well, he called me more names, there was some stuff about the regs, a few choice words about my mother, which I thought was a bit unnecessary, that he'd do what he could for us but only God knows why he should even bother, and that he'll be here on Saturday and are we registered anywhere."

Her jaw dropped. "Is that good or bad? And I didn't even think about getting registered."

"Well, he's pretty damn pissed, but, all in all, I think he'll come down on our side. He always does."

"Maybe we SHOULD get registered. At Williams-Sonoma!"

He got up and slid his arms around her waist. "Yeah! Who cares about a court-martial when you've got the best cookware EVER!"

"Yeah!" And in spite of herself she was laughing, hard.

He grinned. "What's so damned funny?"

"He said things about your MOTHER?" She could barely get the words out.

"Well, his exact words were "Jack O'Neill, I've always known you were one stupid motherfucker.'"

"No!"

"Yep."

She doubled over, she was laughing so hard.

"I don't see why this is so funny. He didn't call YOU any names."

She was wiping away tears. "He likes me better."

"Everybody does," he said, kissing her on the forehead.

She sighed. "Well, that's one obstacle out of the way."

"Yeah, well, we'll have to wait and see what he has in store for us when he gets in this weekend."

"More yelling."

"Probably. And this time, you'll get to enjoy it with me!"

"Oh, boy. Yippee," she said glumly.

He held her tightly, pressing his face into her neck. "It'll be all right. It'll be more than all right," he whispered.

She leaned into him heavily. "I'm going to have a baby," she said, as if it had just occurred to her.

He smiled against her skin. "I know. As a matter of fact, you're going to have MY baby."

"Wow."

"You can say that again."

"And I'm MARRIED. I'm a WIFE. I have a HUSBAND."

"Check, check and that'd be me."

She looked up at him. Her eyes were wide. "This is WEIRD."

"What?"

"Well, weird in a good way, but . . . WEIRD."

"Are you on something? Why are you talking in CapsLock?"

"Just trying to take it all in, I guess."

"It did kinda happen all of a sudden, didn't it?"

"Yeah."

"It IS a little weird."

She flung her arms around his neck. "Kiss me, you donut loving weirdo."

"Gladly. Those hands still ready for action?"

"Kiss me and let's see," she whispered.

* * *

The headily anticipated hand job did not occur, however, as the hands involved were clutching a pillow and the person to whom they were attached was softly snoring, having fallen asleep before she even touched the bed.

Jack sighed, a bit disappointed. He ignored the parts of him that were still at attention and watched her. She looked awfully tired. He'd tried to get her to go ahead and take leave, but she refused. She wasn't going to leave the SGC until she knew everything was under control. Considering her high standards, the kid would probably be in college by then.

He felt a little sorry for Siler. He felt a LOT sorry for Siler.

He looked at the clock and decided to turn in, as well. If the past three nights were any indication, he'd be up and driving about town looking for donuts around 2 a.m.

He kissed her lightly and turned off the light.

* * *

Poke.

"Jack?"

Poke, poke.

"Jack."

Harder poke.

"Jack!"

He was up and had his keys in hand before he was even awake. He stared at the floor, bleary-eyed, looking for his shoes.

"What are you doing?"

He looked at her, wincing at the light from the lamp on the nightstand.

"Donuts?"

"No."

"No?"

"Deviled eggs."

"Deviled eggs?"

"Lots of mustard. Matter of fact, ALL mustard."

"Mustard?"

"Jack, wake up."

"I am, I am."

"I would like some deviled eggs, all mustard," she said, adding the word please as sort of an afterthought.

"Deviled eggs, all mustard."

"Please."

"Got it."

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

"Do you know how to make deviled eggs?"

"Of course. Everybody knows how to make deviled eggs."

* * *

He found himself staring at a pan of boiling water, cookbook close at hand.

Deviled eggs with all mustard. He wondered absently what this would mean for the general atmosphere of the bedroom later on.


	3. Chapter 3

"Circles"

By Aeryn

Chapter 3

* * *

They waited nervously, Sam on the couch trying not to chew off what was left of her fingernails, Jack pacing in front of the fireplace, swigging beer like there was no tomorrow. At the rate he was going, he'd better hope there was no tomorrow, she thought, watching him.

"He should be here any minute," he said.

She grunted. "I know."

"You okay?"

"I'm horny."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm horny."

He stared. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. Hornier than I've ever been in my LIFE." She leered at him, licking her lips.

"Oh, fuck," he said, running his hands through his hair. This was JUST what he needed, a big ol' hard-on right when he's about to be ripped to shreds for breaking the fraternization regs. "Are you TRYING to kill me?"

"Sorry."

"I'm just . . . I'm just going to forget you said that."

"Fine."

He glared at her. "But I'll remember it again later."

She grinned and winked. "Hope so."

"Stop it."

"Sorry."

"Don't even look at me."

"I won't." She was. She was looking a lot. And at very specific parts of his anatomy.

"Sam . . ."

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!

One found that the problems in one's pants quickly went away during such occasions as being under the threat of being drawn and quartered. (Of course, those occasions also brought about any number of OTHER problems within one's pants, but that's neither here nor there.) In any event, Jack's ardor quickly cooled. Even the knocking sounded pissed, he thought miserably.

He sighed.

He turned to Sam, who was nowhere to be found.

"Sam? Sam!"

He found her hiding behind the couch.

"Oh, come on," he said, hauling her to her feet. "You've faced the greatest evils in all of known space! And won!"

"But this is Hammond," she whispered, the look on her face a combination of terror and horniness.

"You like Hammond!"

"But this is MAD Hammond!"

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!

Jack smiled a sickly looking smile. "Well, honey, Mad Hammond is home!"

* * *

He didn't speak for a full five minutes. He simply glowered. He'd gotten very good at glowering during his time in the Air Force.

They sat on the couch, fidgeting. When he was satisfied that they were appropriately nervous, he started yelling.

"DO THE TWO OF YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT KIND OF FIRES I'VE BEEN PUTTING OUT ALL DAMNED WEEK?!"

They cringed. He smiled inwardly. Certainly hadn't lost his touch if he could make these two cower like whipped dogs.

"Sir, I . . ."

"Shut up, O'Neill! This is one of the most blatant violations of the fraternization regulations I've ever seen! And in the most IMPORTANT, strategic, top-secret facility on the face of the Goddamned earth!"

"Sir, we . . ."

"Col. Carter, I do not recall asking you to speak."

She shut her mouth with a snap and stared at the floor.

"How long?" he asked.

"Uh . . . what?" asked Jack.

"How long? How long have you been married?"

"A week," he said, looking at Sam who nodded in confirmation.

"Well, isn't that nice. And how long have you been . . . involved?"

They both looked at the floor. And looked. And looked. And looked.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, GODDAMMIT!"

They jumped. Now he was struggling not to laugh. He covered his mouth and turned his back to them.

"Uh, well, since this last time with the Ancients."

Hammond did a quick mental tally. "So about a year, then."

"Yes, sir."

He was silent for a moment. "Carter, do you have any Scotch?"

She didn't know whether they did or not, but she scurried off to look for some. The wrath of Hammond was an impressive sight to behold, and, she was sure, it'd be all the more impressive when beheld from as far away as possible. Like China.

She dug through the pantry and did find a rather expensive bottle of 12-year-old Scotch. She sighed in relief. Maybe this would calm him down. If it didn't, maybe she could hit him over the head with it and make a break for China.

"Here, sir," she said, handing him both bottle and glass so he could pour it himself, worried the fumes might make her hurl and wouldn't THAT just brighten things up a bit?

He poured two fingers, then some more, then a lot more, and downed it in one gulp, before helping himself to another round.

Jack and Sam looked at one another.

"Sir?" O'Neill ventured tentatively.

"Go ahead."

"It's true we've broken the regs, that we've been . . . 'involved,' but I swear to God it hasn't affected our working relationship one bit."

"Sir, we worked VERY hard to keep things separate. I don't think anyone has any idea, not even Daniel and Teal'c," Sam added.

"Harrumph. That's not the point, though, is it? The point is you've broken the rules and now there's damage control to be done and punishment to dole out."

They sighed in unison.

"It simply isn't possible for Jack to retain command of the SGC."

"Well, sir, that's why I wanted to tender my resignation . . ."

"However, the President is convinced that the two of you are vital to the operation of the program." Hammond himself had done the convincing but he wasn't about to tell THEM that.

"What?"

"Really?"

"I'm resuming command of the SGC."

Jack groaned. "God, George, I'm sorry . . ."

Hammond held up his hand. "If there's one good thing to come out of this, it's that we get to come home. The Pentagon is a hellhole, filled with crotchety old military types much like myself. Not nearly as interesting as the SGC."

And finally he let it slip. He smiled, just a little.

They both sagged in relief.

Jack went into the kitchen to grab a glass and poured himself some Scotch, sipping his as opposed to gulping it as Hammond was. But on top of the four beers he'd had before Hammond arrived, it wouldn't be long before they both were singing Irish drinking songs.

"So what's the plan, sir?"

"Well, I've made several recommendations to the President, and he and I . . ."

"Uh, sir?" Carter said, raising her hand.

"Yes?"

"There's one other . . . tiny thing."

Hammond's eyes narrowed. The glower was on the verge of returning.

"And what would this 'tiny thing' be, Colonel?"

"Uh, well . . ." She turned to Jack with that old 'deer in the headlights' look.

He took her hand. "She's pregnant."

Full fledged glower.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MORE COMPLICATED THIS MAKES THINGS?"

They both sighed.

"Sir, it was an accident . . ."

"A HAPPY accident . . ."

"Yes, but we didn't intend to complicate ANYTHING . . ."

Hammond covered his face with his hands as they rambled on and on. For two such smart, capable people, they certainly had their dumbass moments.

They finally stuttered to a stop.

"All right, here's what we'll do," Hammond said, sighing. "Colonel, I assume you won't be going through the Gate any time soon."

She nodded.

"Then you'll be officially removed from SG-1 and continue your work in the lab. You'll be answering to me, not to Jack."

Sam sighed. She knew this would probably happen but it still hurt, not to be part of SG-1 anymore.

"O'Neill, you'll resume your former position as leader of SG-1. You'll both be given an official reprimand and a UIF."

Sam cringed. A reprimand? And an unfavorable information file? She'd never gotten so much as an A- in her life, and now she was going to have a UIF? AND a reprimand?

Jack grinned. He couldn't have cared less. His UIF was already the size of a Stephen King novel, what with all the insubordination, disobeying orders, acting without permission of a superior officer. It was really just a piece of paper that said "This bastard really fucked up so we're saying so on this piece of paper because them's the rules. Promote him."

You didn't become Brigadier General without pissing a lot of people off (and saving a few dozens of lives here or there) and Jack was very good at pissing people off and saving a few dozens of live here or there. He'd been doing it all his life.

"So . . . no court-martial?"

"Carter, if the two of you have been involved for a YEAR and I haven't heard anything about it, and believe me, I've been keeping an ear to the ground," he said, glaring at Jack, "Then it seems to me a court-martial is unnecessary."

He got up and began pacing around the room, looking at it critically. They watched him.

"When are you due?"

They both smiled. "December," they said in unison.

"Hmph. Not very far off. Are the two of you still keeping separate houses?"

"Uh, yes," Sam said, looking at Jack. He shrugged.

Hammond sighed. "How old are you, Jack?"

"Um, fifty-mrsth."

Hammond rolled his eyes. "Sam?"

"Thirty . . . something?"

"Let me get this straight. You're both WELL into adulthood, you're married, you're about to have a baby, and you're keeping two separate houses, each one too small for even two people."

"Well, we hadn't thought . . ."

"It happened all of a sudden-like . . ."

"It was WEIRD . . ."

Hammond sighed again and began ticking off orders on his fingers.

"One, you need to put both houses up for sale at once. Two, you need to find a bigger house immediately. Three, you need to arrange some kind of wedding reception and four, what about a baby shower? These things don't just happen, you know. It's beyond my comprehension that the two of you are acting liking you . . . what are you doing, Colonel?"

Sam was smiling and walking toward him.

"Look out, sir. She's turned all touchy-feely."

"Sir," she said. "Is it against the regs if I hug you?"

She didn't wait for an answer and hugged him tightly. He flushed brightly to the top of his head.

She pulled away and looked up at him. "Thank you," she said, quietly.

Jack had come up behind her, grinning. "Yeah," he said. "Thanks, Dad." He reached around Sam to clap Hammond on the shoulder.

"I'm not THAT much older than you, you jackass," Hammond said, flustered and a little teary-eyed. He stepped away from them, pulling out his handkerchief and blowing his nose mightily.

He stood and looked at the two of them, then collapsed into a chair and took a sip of Scotch. "I'm too old for this shit."

He smiled.

They smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Circles"

By Aeryn

Chapter 4

* * *

The mood quickly became convivial, what with all the beer and Scotch flowing, and the decision was made to call Daniel and Teal'c and give them the big news right between the eyes. 

Sam picked up the phone, looking over her shoulder at Jack and Hammond, who were laughing hysterically over some fairly unamusing story about a friend they had in common. She sighed. Being drunk was a lot less fun when you were looking at it from the other side of sober. She dialed.

"Daniel? Sam. Look, if you're not busy would you like to come over? What? Yep, that's Hammond. It's a long story. What hyena? Oh, you mean Jack. Listen, could you pick up Teal'c? Thanks. Hey, you wouldn't have any deviled eggs, would you?"

* * *

Jack was in the kitchen, trying to make deviled eggs, all mustard, his eyes slightly crossed and leaning to the left, when Daniel and Teal'c arrived. 

There was a boisterous round of drunken greetings and chit chat, then Teal'c and Daniel sat back expectantly. "So," said Daniel. "What's up?"

Jack leaned over to Sam and accidentally fell into her lap. He looked up at her with the adoring gaze of a man who has had one too many sips of Scotch. "Hey!" he whispered, if you can call talking so everyone in the room can hear whispering, "Your eggs are ready! All mustard!"

"Uh, thanks," she said, hauling him out of her lap by the hair of his head.

Daniel cocked his head, smiling slightly. "So, like I said, what's up?"

Jack suddenly seemed to remember Daniel was there. "Hey, Daniel!"

"Hey, Jack."

"Hey, Teal'c!"

"O'Neill."

"Hey, Daniel!"

"Jack . . ."

"What's up, Teal'c?"

Teal'c looked at Daniel. Daniel looked back and shrugged.

"Colonel Carter," Teal'c said. "Was there something that you wished to tell us?"

"Hey, Teal'c!" said Jack.

Sam smiled, albeit a bit with a bit of embarrassment, and took Jack's hand.

"Uh, yeah. Let's see, what's the best way to put this? Um, JackandIhavebeenseeingeachotherforthepastyearandwegotmarriedaweekagoandI'mpregnantandwouldanyonelikeabeer?" She smiled brightly and then ran for it, it being the kitchen.

Daniel hopped up quickly and followed her, Teal'c hot on his heels, since Jack was rambling and Hammond was repeating himself.

She was about to open the refrigerator door when Daniel caught her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"Urgh. Daniel, my stomach isn't working right on the best of days. No spinning or sudden movements, please."

"Oh, sorry," Daniel said, taking his hands away slowly as if suddenly realizing she was made of glass. "Now, do you care to explain yourself just a tiny bit more thoroughly?"

She sighed. "It started about a year ago."

"A YEAR? And you didn't tell us?"

"Well, we wanted to, but we didn't want you to be . . . I don't know . . . implicated, I guess, if anyone found out."

Daniel smiled slightly. "Like we'd be, what, accessories to a relationship?"

"The regs so hazy, Daniel, we just didn't know what would happen if anyone found out."

Teal'c glanced at Hammond. "It appears someone did find out."

"Well, I couldn't exactly walk around the base, married to my CO and very pregnant, without SOMEONE finding out. We had to tell him."

Daniel looked thoughtful. "You know, now that I think about it, Jack HAS been a lot less grouchy lately."

"That isss not TRUE!" Jack yelled from the living room. He turned back to Hammond. "Don lissen to him, sir, I've been totally grouchy."

"I believe you, son," Hammond said, clapping Jack between the shoulders and sending him sprawling onto the floor.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Anyway, when we found out I was pregnant, we . . . got married." It still sounded weird to her.

"And why is General Hammond here, Colonel Carter?"

"Well, first he skinned us alive. Then he decided what to do about the whole mess."

"Which is?" Daniel asked.

"I'm being removed from SG-1," she said. She must've looked downcast because both Daniel and Teal'c reached out to comfort her, Teal'c winning the battle to put an arm around her shoulders. Daniel settled for standing closely at her side.

"Jack's being reassigned to SG-1, and Hammond is resuming command of the SGC."

"Wow."

"I know," she said, looking glum.

"Sam," Daniel said.

She looked at him. He was grinning. "You're having a BABY!"

She smiled.

Teal'c was also grinning. "Congratulations, Colonel Carter. This is wonderful news."

She started crying. It was the first congratulations she'd gotten; well, except from Jack and that didn't exactly count. That was like congratulating yourself, which, she thought, was what he'd actually been doing, considering the shit-eating grin on his face at the time.

She turned into Teal'c and bawled, for a long time, before he handed her over to Daniel and went to try to mop up his sodden shirt. Daniel held her close, quiet for a while, then started talking. "Sam," he said softly. "Sam, look at me." She did, sniffling. "This is great news. And you know we'll be there for you, right? Anything you need, any time." He smiled. "I love you, you know that?"

She threw her arms around him and the bawling started in earnest then, causing Jack to peek over the back of the couch.

"Sam? Wass wrong? C'mere." She walked over to the couch and sat down beside him. He may have been drunk off his ass but his arms still worked, and very well, she noted. More bawling. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, sh, shhhhhhhhhh, iss okay."

She sat up finally, blowing her nose. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I'd just been so worried about everything . . . I'm just glad it's finally resolved." She cast a glance at Hammond, who nodded, for a long time, a lot longer than necessary, actually.

"Well," said Daniel, rubbing his hands together. "Shouldn't we celebrate? Weddings and babies are big deals!"

"Right on, Danny!" Jack said.

"Uh, Jack, maybe you could do with a little LESS celebrating."

"That, too!" Jack said.

Daniel looked at Sam. She simply shook her head and tried not to laugh.

"Would anyone care for pizza?" Teal'c asked.

"Oh, shit . . ." Sam bolted for the bathroom.

Jack sighed and rolled off the couch. "No pizzzzzza, Teal'c. Makes her puke."

"I am sorry, O'Neill."

"S'alright." Jack was crawling off slowly in the general direction of the bathroom.

"Uh, Jack? You want me to handle this one?"

Jack fell flat on the floor, resting his head on his arms. "Would ya? Tell her I'll be there in just a sec . . ."

Big snore.

Daniel sighed and looked at Teal'c. They came to some unspoken agreement and Daniel went to tend to Sam while Teal'c hauled Jack off to bed.

Hammond was still nodding, but because he was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Circles"

By Aeryn

Chapter 5

* * *

Late that next afternoon, when all the puking had subsided (hers AND his) and the billy goat trying to kick its way out of Jack's skull decided to lay down and take a nap, the two of them lounged all over each other on the couch, staring into the fire.

"You know, he's right."

"Who's right?" asked Jack, kissing the back of her neck.

"Hammond."

"Oh. He's always right. Hey, that reminds me, did I do anything stupid last night?"

"Oh, yeah."

He grunted in satisfaction. "No point in gettin' stinkin' drunk if you're not gonna do something stupid."

"Well, you certainly don't have to worry on that account."

"I'm sure I don't. Now what about Hammond?"

"Our houses. They're both too small."

He groaned. "God, I hate house hunting," he said.

"Me, too, but we'd better hurry. We'll be lucky to find something, close on it and move in before the . . . baby gets here." She STILL found it weird.

"We'll start tomorrow. One of my neighbors is an agent; I'll get her to do all the dirty work."

"Her?"

He hid his grin in her shoulder. He'd found out, oh, about a year ago that Sam had a tiny jealous streak.

"Yeah, her."

"How do you know her?"

"I told you, she's my neighbor."

He silently counted out the beats; one, two, three . . .

"Did you ever go out with her?"

"Well, I wanted to, but I don't think her husband would have approved."

Pause.

"Jack . . ."

"Or her kids. Or her grandkids."

Elbow to the ribs, but he was ready for her and caught it just in time.

"Don't tease me like that, you jackass!"

He slid from behind and lowered himself on top of her, looking her in the eye. "There's one thing you need to learn, Samantha Carter, and that is there is only one woman for me."

He paused.

"Claudia Schiffer."

Full scale attack. "Goddamit, Jack!"

He laughed and caught her hands, holding them still. He tried to kiss her but she turned her face away.

"I love you."

"Shut up."

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Stop it."

"I'd live for you, I'd die for you, I'd lasso the moon and give it to you for Christmas."

Snort. "Get off me, you goofball!"

He gave up his attempts at romantic prose (he wasn't very good at it, anyway; he'd stolen the lasso the moon line from Jimmy Stewart) and switched tactics. Song lyrics.

"Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time."

"Wings?"

"Paul McCartney and Wings. Girl, how'd you get so fly?"

"Oh, for God's sake!" She was laughing now.

"I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, amen."

"Jack!"

"My love is like a wheel; let me roll it to you."

"More Wings."

"And I think it's gonna be a long, long time 'til touchdown brings me around again to find I'm not the man they think I am at all . . ."

"Rocket Man? Not exactly romantic."

"No, but a GREAT song. Can I kiss you now?"

"You dumbass. Yes."

And he did; a deep, long slow kiss.

"Hey, how'd that get there?" He looked at her hopefully, nudging his erection against her thigh.

She looked at him apologetically. "I'm really, really sorry, Jack. Unlike you, I'm just not up to it."

"Punny," he said. He kissed her again, and moved away to sit at the end of the couch. She rested her head on his thigh.

"So, no retirement."

He was quiet for a moment, his brow furrowed. "I guess not," he said.

"You don't sound too excited. I thought this was what you wanted."

"I don't know . . ."

He was quiet for a while. She waited.

"It's just that . . . it's just that I really screwed up the first time."

She stilled. He didn't often talk about Charlie and Sarah.

"I mean, I was gone a lot of the time, I missed out on a lot of stuff. And when I was there, I wasn't REALLY there, not in the way I should've been."

She was quiet.

"And then . . . I ran out of chances."

She looked up at him. The walls were slamming down; he was closing in on himself. She was losing him.

"I just don't want that to happen again, that's all," he said, sliding from beneath her and getting up. She grabbed his hand.

"Jack," she said softly. "It wasn't your fault."

He bent down and kissed her briefly on the forehead, avoiding her gaze. "I'm going to go lay down."

He started to walk away.

"Jack," she said. He stopped and stood, his back to her.

"Will you promise me something?" she asked. "Promise me you'll try to forgive yourself."

And for the first time in their brief marriage; for the first time in the many years they'd known one another, he lied to her.

"I promise," he whispered, and was gone.

* * *

Everyone has ghosts; something or someone from the past that rears up from the grave to rip your heart out all over again.

The mind and heart of Jack O'Neill was full of specters; images and memories; horrible things he'd seen, horrible things that he'd done in the line of duty, because he'd been ordered to; and the memory of things that had been done to him.

And one ghost loomed the largest, even though in reality he'd really been quite small.

Most people avoided those memories; hid them in a box, ran away when they threatened to reappear.

Not Jack O'Neill.

When the past came back to haunt him, he simply lay down and let the ghosts come; biting at his heart and his soul. It was like a beating, those memories, a flogging. He let it happen; encouraged it, in fact, and added his own fists to the barrage.

The floggings he gave himself were the worst for the simple fact that he thought he deserved them.

He reached the bedroom, closed the door and lay down and waited.

* * *

It had been a very long time since he'd done this; she was terrified and felt completely helpless.

She didn't see him for the rest of the night; and knew better than to check on him. It made him angry, the interruption, he was seeking punishment, and absolution he would never find, and she was getting in the way with her concern and her questions.

She slipped into bed later that night and, even though she knew he might snap at her, she slid over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened, but then relaxed into her.

It was quiet for a long time.

"I'm scared, Sam," he whispered.

"I know," she said softly. "Me, too."

He rolled over and pulled her to him and they wrapped themselves around each other and slept.


	6. Chapter 6

"Circles"

By Aeryn

Chapter 6

* * *

The next morning he felt better; he was certainly acting like he felt better, anyway; whistling while he got ready for work, skipping down the hallway at puke time, doling out fresh toothbrushes and wiping her face with a cold wash cloth, infuriatingly cheerful the entire time. 

After her third run-in with the porcelain god she leaned back against the wall and glared at him. "Why are YOU in such a good mood?" she said, irritated. Nothing more annoying than a man who sings "maybe I'm amazed at the way you're puking all the time" in your ear while you're puking.

He paused in the middle of putting toothpaste on her toothbrush. "You know, I'm not sure. Maybe it's because I'm married to a beautiful, grouchy, pregnant woman, and we won't have to hide that anymore."

"That's right, isn't it? No more sneaking around."

"No more quickies in the broom closet."

"That never happened."

"No, but I wouldn't have minded. You about ready?"

"Let me brush my teeth for the zillionth time."

"Please do."

She glared.

He set her toothbrush down by the sink and scurried out of the room. Whistling.

* * *

The SGC was abuzz. Rumors swirled and eddied, speculation tried to swim the English Channel, and the truth sat in a dark corner waiting to be discovered. 

"Hammond's here!" "What? Why?" "O'Neill's retiring." "No!" "I HOPE he's retiring." "Oh, he's not that bad." "He's done a great job, considering he's a dumbass." "I'll tell him you said that!" "Don't you DARE!" "You're just mad because he made you take all those stupid hamsters home." "They were nice hamsters!" "Not very hygienic." "I took very good care of them, cleaned out their cages every day!" "Yes, but keeping them in the KITCHEN?"

At 1000 hours (10 a.m. in regular people time) Hammond called all those personnel who weren't busy or off-world or busy AND off-world to a large lecture hall on one of the upper levels. The members of SG-1, past and present, sat in the front row, the married part of the team looking at one another warily.

"This is it," Jack said.

"Guess so."

"Ready?"

"That'd be a huge NO."

"Feeling all right?"

"That'd be another no. I wonder if he's going to want us to say anything?"

"Well, I know Hammond very, very well, and I have NO idea."

"He didn't say anything to you about this?"

"Not that I could hear over all the noise that Scotch was making."

Daniel leaned over. "You're in trouble, you're in trouble!" he chanted, grinning.

Sam glared. "Don't YOU start."

Behind them the buzz of the crowd was getting buzzier.

"So, Hammond's here, eh?"

"Yep. Bet he's here to bounce O'Neill out on his ass."

"Probably. O'Neill's muscle. O'Neill's all muscle. His brain is muscle."

Jack turned around and glared. Cols. Sanderson and Cossairt, leaders of SG-4 and SG-7, sat there and grinned. They'd known him for years; had served with him in the Gulf, and had no compunction about giving him hell, rank be damned.

He turned back around and sighed. "This oughta be fun," he said.

Sam slunk down in her seat.

Hammond entered finally, making his way to the lectern at the front of the hall.

"We have several things to cover today and I know you're all busy, so let's get to it. Gen. O'Neill and Col. . . .Carter?"

That last bit was a question, and she'd been thinking about the answer for a long time.

"O'Neill, sir. Col. O'Neill."

BZZZZZZZBZZZZZZZZZZZBZZZZZZMARRIED?!BZZBZZBZZZZZBZZZBZZ

Jack stared at her. When had THAT happened? Then he grinned, 'cause he felt all warm and fuzzy and manly and crap.

"Right," said Hammond. "Gen. O'Neill and Col. O'Neill, I believe you have an announcement to make?"

They looked at one another, inhaled deeply, then stood up to face the crowd.

He nudged her. She nudged him back. He pushed her forward. She ducked behind him.

He sighed.

"An announcement, yes," he said. "Aherm. Col. Car-, I mean, Col. O'Neill and I have gotten married."

GASPBZZZZZZREGS???BZZZZZBZZZZABOUTDAMNEDTIMEBZZBZZZZZBZZ

They slunk back to their seats.

Hammond looked at them. "Nothing further you'd like to say?"

Sam shook her head vigorously. It was one thing to get pregnant out of wedlock, not that big a deal, really, but not something one wanted to announce in front of hundreds of people. That rumor would make its way round soon enough.

"Very well, then. I'm sure you're all wondering about violations of the fraternization regulations. I've discussed the matter with the President" (name-dropping BIG names always helped knock the buzz level down a notch or two) "And we came to an agreement on how to deal with the situation. I can assure you we've acted in strict compliance with the regulations and appropriate actions have been taken."

bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzbzbzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzbzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzbzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzbzzzzz

"Firstly, Col. O'Neill has been removed from SG-1."

GASP!

"She will continue her work on base, answering to me. Secondly, Gen. O'Neill has been removed from his position as commander of this facility . . ."

DOUBLEGASP!

"And will resume his position as leader of SG-1. And finally, I will be resuming command of the SGC."

Wild applause and a couple of yippees from somewhere in the back. Jack started to glare but gave up and just sulked.

"Aw, Jack, it's not you. You did a great job. They just missed Hammond, everybody loves Hammond," Daniel yelled above the roar of the crowd.

"Nobody loved me." Pout.

Sam ginned. "Walter does."

"I do," Daniel said, waggling his eyebrows.

"I love you as well, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

THAT stopped him in his metaphoric tracks. He looked at Teal'c. "You DO?"

"Indeed."

"Well . . . uh, I love you, too, Teal'c."

Teal'c bowed his head and tried not to smirk.

Jack turned to Sam, who was giggling.

"What about you?"

"Me? Oh, no. I just use you for your body."

Sulk. "Not lately."

She smacked him on the back of the head and they all returned their attention to Hammond.

"Now that we're all clear on the situation, we can all get back to work. Dismissed."

Sanderson and Cossairt leaned forward. "Married? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Doesn't deserve her."

"Nope, way too smart for him."

"And too beautiful."

"Now, she'd been perfect for ME . . ."

Jack whirled around and grabbed Sanderson by the lapels. "You knock that shit off, colonel!"

Sam was giggling again.

"Lighten up, Jack," Sanderson said, grinning. "And congratulations, you grouchy old bastard."

"Yeah, you bastard, congratulations," said Cossairt. He leaned down to Sam and whispered loudly. "Good luck, colonel. You sure as hell are gonna need it."

They hurried out of them room before Jack could kick any ass.

The bits and pieces of SG-1 looked at one another.

"Guess that's it."

"Guess so."

"You guys had better not have any fun without me," Sam said.

"Oh, we won't."

"Not one teeny tiny bit."

"I shall endeavor to make sure no fun is had."

She sighed. They were gonna have tons of fun, she just knew it. "Back to work then. See you guys later." She headed off for the lab.

Jack hopped up. "I've gotta go see Hammond."

"Mission tomorrow, Jack."

He paused. A mission! Part of him jumped up and down in glee, another part worried he'd get his ass killed and leave a baby without father, a wife without a husband. Bleargh. He pushed the thoughts away.

"Yeah, I know. Meet you guys in my old office in fifteen."

* * *

"Sir?" 

"Hey, Jack, come on in."

"Listen, sir, I didn't get a chance to clean out the desk."

"Don't worry about it, I'll have it taken care of."

"And I've been having trouble with one of the drawers . . ."

Hammond grasped the handle of said drawer and it slid open with ease.

"Ah-HA! I KNEW it!"

"Knew what, Jack? And what is all this stuff in here?"

Jack sighed.

"Jellybeans."

* * *

Poke. 

"Jack."

Poke.

"Jack?"

Poke, poke, poke, poke, POKE.

"Mmmf! Wha . . .?"

He rolled over and looked at her. A candle was burning on the nightstand.

"What is it? Donuts? Deviled eggs? Everything okay? Why are you looking at me like that? What is wrong with you? Are you GROWLING?"

She pounced.

"Eeeeeek!"

She straddled him and squirmed against his crotch.

"Did you just scream like a girl?" she asked.

"No, I screamed like someone who was scared his pregnant wife was about to eat him."

She grinned. "I am."

"Hey! You're all naked and stuff, Mrs. O'Neill!" He still couldn't get over that part. Warmfuzzywarmfuzzy . . .hey!bighard-on!

"And you're not."

He quickly took care of that situation and she slid back on top of him.

"Remember the other day when I said I was hornier than I'd ever been in my life?"

"Oh, yes."

"Well, now I'm even hornier." She grinned.

"What a coincidence! Me, too!"

"I can tell." She smiled wolfishly, then attacked.

* * *

A bit later, after having a very nice time, twice, she collapsed beside him. "God, that was . . .zzzzzzzzzz."

Wow. Asleep already. That beat even his best record; at least he could complete a sentence before dropping off after sex. He smiled.

He kissed her and pulled the covers over them both and blew out the candle.


	7. Chapter 7

Circles

Chapter 7

* * *

After all the noise about Mr. and Mrs. Brigadier General and Lt. Col. O'Neill had died down to a dull roar, Sam settled back into work. She had changed tactics with Siler. Instead of drowning him in a sea of information, she'd decided to have HIM teach HER. They worked backward, and she filled in the holes as they went, and they were both slowly growing more confident that he could handle everything once she went on maternity leave.

She sighed. She'd have to tell Jack he'd been right. Dammit. She HATED it when he was right.

She watched with envy (and a little bit of fear) as SG-1 went through the Gate, hoping that no fun was had, like discovering cool science-y things, and that they wouldn't get themselves killed.

She sighed. She missed it.

And then it happened.

Hammond came by the lab and handed her a file.

She set it on the table before her and glared, trying to set it on fire with her eyes.

SG-1 was getting a fourth man. Or fourth woman, in this case. They'd be meeting her later that morning.

Sam gritted her teeth. She was being replaced.

"Grrrrrrr," she growled, causing Siler to look at her funny.

She sighed. Maybe, she thought hopefully, this woman was ugly as sin (that jealous streak kicking in) and dumber than a box of rocks. Well, you couldn't exactly be on SG-1 and be dumber than a box of rocks, although in Jack's case you could sometimes PRETEND to be dumber than box of rocks, but she could still hold out hope for the ugly part.

She sighed and flipped through the file.

Major My Lin, age 30, TWO doctorates, one in linguistics and one in physics. Argh! Personnel photo – lovely. Dammit!

Sam's mouth dropped open as she scanned through the other info. Her eyes crossed. Major Lin had scored two points higher than Sam on the intelligence test.

She, Samantha Carter, was obsolete.

She flung the file behind her, hitting a startled Siler in the head, then lay her head down on her desk and bawled. Then she puked in the trash can next to her desk.

* * *

They met later that morning and fell immediately in hate. Major Lin, Sam thought, was a snooty, uptight bitch. She was reserved with the rest of the team, but downright cold with Sam.

As the days passed it didn't get any better. Hammond had plopped Lin right in the middle of Sam's lab, and she was there all the time when she wasn't out with SG-1. Sam's resentment grew. Major Lin ignored all her advice, refused to listen when Sam tried to explain the mechanics of the Gate to her, and generally treated her like she didn't know her head from her ass.

And her eyes. She rolled her eyes a lot.

So it was inevitable, then, that Jack walked into the lab one day and smack dab into the middle of a screaming match, which Siler was watching with a combination of fear and the hope that they might start wrestling and somebody's clothes would come off.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jack yelled. "What in the hell is going on in here?"

"Sir, SHE insists on telling me . . ."

"Because I've been there! I know what I'm talking about!"

"I've decided to do things differently!"

"THERE'S NO REASON TO DO THINGS DIFFERENTLY! I HAVE PROCEDURES IN PLACE THAT WORK!"

"YOUR PROCEDURES ARE OUTDATED, COLONEL! YOU'RE OUTDATED!"

Sam was seeing nothing but red and would've went for her if Jack hadn't stopped her.

"Calm down. This can't be good for you." Without thinking he rested his hand on her belly.

Lin's eyes narrowed. "So you're pregnant."

"Yes." Sam hissed.

"No wonder you're acting so irrationally."

Sam did make a move then but again Jack stopped her. "Time out."

Sam and Lin glared at one another.

He picked up the phone, turning his back to them so they couldn't hear what he was saying. It was a quick conversation and he turned back to them with a gleam in his eye.

"I obviously am not in a position to referee this one. Hammond wants you both up at his office."

They stared at him.

"He said, and I quote 'NOW!' You guys are in BIG trouble. Don't be late!"

He rushed out of the lab and when he was out of hearing range he leaned against a wall and laughed his ass off.

* * *

They sat outside Hammond's office like children waiting to see the principal. Sam seethed. Lin glowered.

They waited. And waited and waited and waited. A LONG time. This is a tactic often used by principals and generals, intended to make the guilty parties squirm. It was very successful in this case.

Sam sighed. Lin was part of SG-1 now, and this couldn't go on if they were going to work together. She decided to take the high road, even though what she wanted to do was take a very low road armed with a two by four studded with nails.

"Lin, I'm, aherm, sorry for getting so angry."

Stony silence.

"Lin, did you hear . . ."

"Colonel, I'm sorry about what I said about you acting irrationally."

"And I'm sorry about . . . what I was thinking."

Lin eyed her suspiciously. "What were you thinking?"

"Uh, that you were an uptight bitch."

Inside his office, an eavesdropping Hammond clapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

Lin glared, then to Sam's amazement, she giggled. "That's exactly what I was thinking about you."

Then they were both talking at once.

"I just miss being part of SG-1 . . ."

"You have such a stellar reputation, I was really intimidated . . ."

"I really just want to help . . ."

"But I hope there's room for new ideas . . ."

Sam smiled and held out her hand. "We need to start over. Truce?"

Lin took her hand "Truce."

Hammond took his cue, stepping out of his office. "I understand there's some trouble here?"

"No, sir! Right as rain!" Sam said.

"Everything on track, sir," Lin said.

"Good. Dismissed."

They scurried back to the lab.

He shook his head and smiled and thought that sexist thought every man every where thinks at one time or another: Women!

* * *

Poke, poke, poke.

"Mrrmffffffffff!"

"Grrrrrrrrrr."

"Again? That's the third time . . ."

"GRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Eeeeeeeeeek!"

* * *

"Hear ye, hear ye, this super-secret covert meeting of the Puke Patrol shall now come to order. I'll now be taking reports. Daniel?"

"Once."

"Teal'c?"

"Once"

"Siler?"

"Twice. And she's not even botherin' to go to the bathroom now, she just pukes in the trash can. It's gross."

"Siler, you have three kids of your own. You know how these things go!"

"Doesn't make it any less gross, sir."

Hammond popped his head in. "Once in the trash can outside my office. It IS gross and the cleaning crews aren't too happy about it, either. General, I want her to check in with Dr. Graber. I'll order her to take leave if I have to."

"I agree, sir. Puke Patrol, you're dismissed."

* * *

He made his way to the lab, prepared to carry her to the infirmary if he had to. Dr. Graber had told them both that the morning sickness wasn't unusually bad and there was no need for Sam to leave work if she didn't want to, but better safe than sorry.

He poked his head in the door. "Where's Sam?"

Major Lin looked up from her work. "She went to the infirmary, sir . . ."

His stomach dropped. He bolted.

"Sir! Sir!" Lin called after him, but he was long gone. She hadn't meant to send him into a raging panic. She sighed.

* * *

An overwhelming sense of dread stopped him before he entered the infirmary. He closed his eyes, thinking please, please, please, please . . .

He walked through the door, and when he saw her his gut twisted.

She was lying on one of the beds, hooked up to an IV, her eyes closed and one hand low on her belly.

God, no, he thought. Please God, no.


	8. Chapter 8

Circles

Chapter 8

* * *

He started toward her, fearing the worst, before Graber saw him and hustled him out of the infirmary.

"What's WRONG? Is she okay? Is the baby okay? What's wrong?" Jack asked frantically.

"Shhhh! Calm down, sir, she's fine, she's asleep . . ."

"The baby? Is the baby okay?"

"Everything's fine, now just sit down and let me explain."

Jack sat, looking terrified. Graber sat next to him.

"She had some spotting earlier . . ."

"WHAT? Why didn't she tell me?"

"She came straight here, she wanted me to call you once I finished examining her. Now let me tell you . . ."

"IS SHE OKAY??"

"For God's sake, Jack, shut up and let me explain."

Jack shut up, one knee bouncing nervously.

"The spotting is normal; there's absolutely no indication that anything is wrong with the baby."

Jack sighed. "But Sam, the IV . . ."

"She's dehydrated; that morning sickness is catching up with her. I hooked her up to the IV to pump some nutrients into her and get her re-hydrated."

"You're SURE she's okay?"

"She's FINE. The baby is FINE. I'm not so sure about you, though."

Jack slumped back in his chair.

"Jack, you've got be calm and supportive. Running around panicking won't help her one bit."

Jack sighed and nodded.

"Now, I'd rather you let her sleep. If you want to come in, fine, but don't wake her."

"Should she take leave?"

"Yes, and I know that the only way she'll go is kicking and screaming, so I'm off to talk to Hammond now."

He stood and looked down at Jack. He still looked scared shitless.

"Jack, let me reiterate – THEY'RE BOTH FINE! Now before you go in there put on your happy face, and don't wake her up."

Jack nodded, looking a little dazed. Graber shook his head and headed for Hammond's office.

* * *

Graber was the top man in his field, and that was because he was the ONLY man in his field (although that didn't mean he was any less brilliant); an OB/GYN specializing in what he'd come to call "Gate Babies."

Hammond had brought him on in the early days of the SGC after several personnel and various refugees had gone through the Gate before realizing they were pregnant. He'd monitored each pregnancy carefully, even those of refugees off-world; each one had progressed more or less normally.

Well, there was that one instance, when against all social, physical and genetic odds, an Unas and a human female had fallen in love and she had gotten pregnant, somehow; only nobody had bothered to tell Graber who the father was.

So you can imagine his surprise when he delivered something that looked like a cross between a turtle and the Gerber baby; it grinned up at him and he screamed, running around in circles yelling "It's the devil, it's the devil, kill it!"

(He was having a flashback. A long time ago, before joining the Air Force, Graber had watched "Rosemary's Baby." That was bad enough in and of itself, but for some reason he had decided to drop acid beforehand. He had nightmares about it for years. So he decides to become an OB/GYN. Go figure.)

Luckily, Daniel, who had kept in contact with the Unas, rushed in and explained the situation to Graber. Fortunately, the mother didn't speak English, so Daniel told her Graber had been doing a ceremonial song and dance of joy. She beamed with pride.

Graber had been terribly embarrassed and had sworn Daniel to secrecy; but Daniel crossed his fingers behind his back and told the rest of SG-1 that night. Teal'c had laughed so hard he'd hyperventilated.

And Graber and Daniel both were STILL trying to figure that baby out.

He considered Sam's pregnancy as he headed for Hammond's office; it was a higher-risk pregnancy, considering her age, the things she'd been through physically over the past several years, and the tremendous level of stress she was always under.

Yep, definitely time to send her home.

He knocked on Hammond's door.

* * *

Jack sat by her bed, so worried he felt like he was going to puke. She looked awful; pale, circles under her eyes. And thin; he wondered if she was losing weight and not telling him.

God, if anything happened to her, or to the baby . . . he shuddered.

She stirred, opening her eyes and blinking blearily. Happy face, happy face, he told himself.

"Sam?" he said softly, taking her hand.

"Jack."

"That's me." He brought her hand to his lips.

She smiled. "You're freaking out, aren't you?"

"What, me? Freak out? No, no way." He plastered on a big fake smile.

She snorted. "Well, I did, until Graber explained that everything was fine."

"Why didn't you call me?" he said, somewhat reproachfully.

"I didn't want you to freak out unless there was something to freak out about. Guess that plan didn't work."

"Sam, if anything like this happens again, TELL ME! Please!"

"Yes, I swear I will." She rolled over as far as the IV would let her. "Man, I feel a lot better. Wonder if I could lug this thing around with me everywhere I go."

"You're taking leave," he ordered.

She nodded.

He blinked, shocked.

"You're not gonna fight? Talk about how you're too busy to take leave?"

She looked at him. "Jack, I was so scared this morning . . . I'm not taking any risks."

There was still a shadow of fear there, behind her eyes. He was sure she could see its echo in his own.

He bent over her, kissing her. He moved his mouth to her ear. "It'll be all right. I swear, everything's gonna be fine."

"You can't promise me that."

"I just did."

He sat back and she smiled, but the fear still lingered.

* * *

Ten minutes later Hammond barreled into the infirmary, followed by Graber, Daniel, Teal'c, Siler, Lin, and, for some reason, Walter.

Sam laughed. "Is this the Puke Patrol or the Force Sam To Take Leave Posse?"

Jack stared. "How'd you know about the Puke Patrol?"

"Oh, I have my sources."

Jack glared at Siler, who pretended not to notice.

"Colonel, I'm ordering you to take leave . . ."

"Yes, sir."

"And I don't want any arguments . . ."

"Yes, sir."

"Lin and Siler can handle things . . ."

"Yes, sir."

"So there's no reason for you not to go home and . . . did you just say yes, sir?"

"Yes, sir."

Hammond was confused for a moment. He'd been prepared for battle, not surrender.

"Aherm, well, very good then. You can come back when Graber clears you."

"Yes, sir."

"Fine." He leaned over her bed. "You've got to take care of yourself, Colonel. I'm glad to hear everything's okay."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." She smiled, then reached up to hug him.

"Told you, sir. Touchy-feely," said Jack, grinning.

"Harrumph. Back to work." Hammond marched out of the infirmary, blushing.

Jack turned to Sam. "You've got to quit doing that, you're embarrassing him."

"I know." She didn't sound like she cared very much.

She looked at everyone else. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Now, everyone out of here so I can get dressed and go home."

They all filed out except for Daniel and Teal'c.

"Sam . . ."

"I'm okay, Daniel. I'll take care of myself."

"Is there anything that you require, Col. O'Neill?"

She and Jack both started. Still sounded weird.

"No, Teal'c, thank you, though."

"All right, but promise to call if you need anything," Daniel said.

"I swear."

"Can we come by and see you later this week? Bring some deviled eggs? All mustard."

She snorted. "Sure."

They left the infirmary and Graber unhooked the IV and brought her clothes.

"Colonel, give me a call every day, let me know how you're feeling," he said.

"Will do."

He returned to his office.

"I'm driving you home."

"Oh, no, you're not, General. You've got things to do."

"I'm driving you home."

"Jack . . ."

"I'm driving you home."

"Fine. Drive me home. But don't hold me responsible for the consequences."

"What?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Eeeek! But is that a good idea, with everything going on?"

"Graber said it was fine, just take it easy."

"You don't take things easy. Not that I mind, you understand." He leered.

She grinned. "There are other types of . . . fun."

His brow furrowed.

"Oral fun."

"Oh! Yes, indeed, lots of oral fun to be had."

"Grrrrrrrrrr."

* * *

She got up the next morning when Jack did, out of habit. She sat on the couch and flipped through channels while he puttered around getting ready for work.

"All right, off to fight the bad guys," he said, grabbing his keys.

She stood up and hugged him fiercely. "You be careful."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I will. You take it easy."

"I will."

He kissed her, then pulled back to look at her. "Hey. You haven't puked all morning."

Her eyes widened. "I haven't, have I?"

"How do you feel?"

She took a moment to assess. "I feel . . . fine. Pretty good, actually."

"Don't tell me the minute you decide to take leave the morning sickness goes away."

"Well, I'm not gonna hold my breath. Call me in a few hours and if I'm still not puking, maybe we'll celebrate."

"How?"

"Fried chicken."

His eyebrows rose. "That sounds good to you?"

"Yes. Oh, my God, now I'm STARVING."

He smiled. "Eat! Eat all you want! Pack on that baby weight! Big as a whale!"

"Yes, sir!" Oh, boy, she thought. Real food!

* * *

Two days later and still no puking. No puking, but a LOT of eating. She and Jack had gone out that first night for fried chicken, which she ate a ton of. What she didn't tell him was that she'd eaten an entire bucket of chicken earlier that day. And a small frozen pizza. Well, okay, THREE small frozen pizzas, but she reasoned she was making up for lost time.

She decided to put her down time to good use; buying books about babies ("Having A Baby For Dummies"), buying videos about babies, and buying baby clothes in greens and yellows and purples.

* * *

"Don't you want to wait until we know if we need pink or blue?"

"Oh, no. We don't want to know."

"We don't?"

"No, we want it to be a surprise."

"We do?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm glad we came to that decision without me even knowing."

"Me, too."

* * *

She also spent a lot of time house hunting with Doris, Jack's real estate agent neighbor. His house had already sold, they were just waiting to close. There'd been a couple of promising bids for Sam's. Now they just needed to find somewhere to live.

They weren't picky; just particular.

* * *

"No subdivisions or additions."

"Big backyard."

"Four bedrooms."

"Four?"

"You never know." Leer.

"Two bathrooms."

"Huge kitchen."

"Fireplace. Make that fireplaces. Plural."

"Pool?"

"Yeah!"

"Big living room."

"An office."

"An office?"

"For you."

"I don't want an office. I've got an office at work."

"Call it a study, then."

"That's the LAST thing I'd want to call it."

"Fine, call it whatever you want, but you need a room to put all your Simpsons crap and your PS2 and X-Box."

"It's not CRAP, it's MEMORABILIA."

"I stand corrected."

"How about I call it 'Jack's Rockin' Rumpus Room?'"

"Fine, just don't call it that in public."

* * *

Jack came home early one day, having just returned from off-world. He collapsed on the couch, groaning.

"What's up?" Sam asked, eating a frozen pizza.

"Lin and Daniel."

"What about 'em?"

"They're at each other's throats ALL THE TIME."

"Really? Why?"

"Lin thinks she knows more than Daniel."

"Oh. Been there, done that."

"Daniel thinks he knows more than Lin."

"And?"

"They're very LOUD in their disagreements. It's like I've given weapons to five-year-olds."

"Daniel yells? That doesn't sound like Daniel."

"She provokes him constantly."

"Lin yells?"

"He provokes back."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh."

He looked at her. "What does that mean?"

She ignored the question. "Tell me, does Daniel do anything different when you're off-world?"

"Besides scream all the time? No."

"Doesn't do anything like, say, run around in just his t-shirt? Flexing?"

He stared at her. "You're kidding."

Her eyes twinkled. "Nope. I think they've both got it bad."

"Then why all the screaming?"

"Adult equivalent of pulling ponytails. Wonder if either of 'em realizes it, yet."

"Well, I hope they realize it soon. Teal'c and I are ready to start our own team."

"They'll figure it out. By the way, I bought a house."

He stared.


	9. Chapter 9

"Circles"

Chapter 9

* * *

"YOU BOUGHT A HOUSE WITHOUT TELLING ME??"

"No need to yell. You've been hanging around Lin too long."

"You bought a house without telling me??"

"I had to. You were off-world, it wasn't like I could call you. Anyway, they were about to accept an offer from another couple and I swooped down and outbid them." She beamed, proud of herself. Sam O'Neill, real estate magnate.

"I have a new house that I HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN?"

"Yep."

He covered his face with his hands. He guessed he knew who wore the pants in this family.

"Jack, trust me. You'll love it. It's perfect."

He glared.

Yeesh, she thought. Grouchy Jack. Grouchy Jack was NO fun when he actually had good reason to be grouchy. What Sam O'Neill, real estate magnate, needed was a good distraction.

"Uh, would you like a back rub? A beer? Oral fun? Anything?" she offered.

His eyes were boring holes into her skull. "Oh, no, you're not getting out of this THAT easily!"

"Jack, it has a hot tub."

Silence.

"AND a Jacuzzi tub in the master bath."

Silence.

"And a wet bar in the rockin' rumpus room."

Silence.

"Well . . ."

She smiled. "It really is perfect. I swear."

* * *

And, of course, it was. How could it not be?

It was two stories, had five bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a rumpus room that RAWKED. And it cost a fortune. Good thing they were getting all those huge bonuses for saving the world all the time.

Jack added his name to the contract Sam had already signed, and the ungainly lopsided process called 'closing' began.

He stood in the middle of the living room, trying to take it all in. Soon this huge, kick-ass house would be his. And Sam's. With a baby in it.

Whoa.

"Well?" said Sam, coming in from the kitchen. "What do you think?"

"I am NOT mowing that huge lawn," he said, still sulking.

"We'll hire someone."

"And I am NOT taking care of the pool."

"Fine. We'll get a pool boy. I've always wanted a pool boy." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

He glared, then sighed. "You were right. It's perfect."

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"Oh, I'm happy about the house. I just hate it when you're right." He glared.

She grinned. She knew just how he felt.

* * *

She went back to work a week later, happily getting caught up, reading mission reports, continuing her work with Siler, and getting a front row seat to the ongoing Daniel vs. Lin Travelin' Idiots Show.

Jack hadn't exaggerated. They fought a LOT, and not just over work-related stuff, but stupid stuff. Incredibly stupid stuff.

* * *

"Dr. Jackson, you should use blue ink instead of black when you're taking notes."

"I'll use whatever color ink I like, thank you."

"Blue is easier to read."

"I like black."

"You should use blue."

"Let me get this straight. You're ordering me what color ink I should use on my own personal notes that my own personal self will be reading."

"Not ordering. Just suggesting."

"Lin, I suggest you go fu- . . ."

"Daniel . . ." This from Jack.

"Dr. Jackson, just use blue."

She threw a pen, blue ink, across the table and hit him in the head.

"Dammit, Lin, just let me take the notes!"

"Don't curse at me, Dr. Jackson."

"Then get off my back, Major Lin."

"Blue is better."

"For God's sake!"

Weary sigh. "Shut up, kids." This from Jack.

* * *

"Dr. Jackson, you're putting too much coffee in the coffeemaker."

Gritted teeth. "This is the way I ALWAYS make it."

"Too strong. Nobody will be able to drink it."

"Everybody's BEEN drinking it!"

"It's unhealthy."

"Being in your general vicinity is unhealthy."

"No need to be rude! I'm just trying help!"

"Go help somebody else. Like the Goa'uld."

Gasp. "There's no call for that, Dr. Jackson!"

Weary sigh. "Shut up, kids." This from Jack.

* * *

"Man, you weren't kidding," Sam said, leaning back against Jack as they sat on the couch.

"Nope."

"I've never seen Daniel get so riled up. And over ink."

"Not just ink. Coffee. Politics. The Rolling Stones. Geology. Chaos theory. The Beatles. Cats versus dogs. The food in the commissary. Rocks."

"Rocks?"

"They fought for half an hour over what color a rock was. Brown or sepia."

She laughed. "Oh, for God's sake! Must be true love."

"And it wasn't even an important rock, just some rock Daniel picked up to look at, although I wonder if he might not have been thinking of throwing it at her. And he keeps calling her tiny. She hates that."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I have NO idea. I yell, they shut up for five minutes, then it starts all over again."

"You'll figure out something."

Sigh. "I hope so."

* * *

Poke, poke, poke.

"Mrs. O'Neill, I'm a bit tired . . . eeeeeeeeeek!"

* * *

She was in the lab when it happened.

She paid no attention to it at first; her body from the neck down had become all-new terrain and she never knew quite what to expect of it.

But it kept happening; an insistent, squirming nudge low in her belly.

She gasped when she realized what it was.

Siler and Lin looked at her oddly as she stood there with one hand shoved down the front of her pants.

She could feel it.

It was creepy. It was scary. It was WEIRD.

It was beautiful.

She turned to Lin and Siler and grinned. "I'll be right back!"

They looked at each other as she rushed out of the lab, Lin puzzled, Siler smiling slightly.

"What was that all about?" Lin asked.

"The baby moved."

Siler was a lot smarter than he looked.

* * *

Sam rushed up to Jack's office, the grin on her face almost maniacal. He was at his desk, staring up at her as she hopped up and down.

"Jack! Jackjackjackjackjackjack!"

"What? Whatwhatwhatwhatwhat?"

"Come here! HURRY!"

He got up and moved to stand next to her. "Are you okay? Why are you shoving my hand down . . ."

He was silent. For a long time.

She watched his face carefully. "Can you feel it?" she whispered.

"Yes. Oh, my God," he said softly.

They looked at each other, eyes wide; both stunned, overwhelmed, overjoyed, and scared shitless. This, somehow, made it more real. And more frightening.

He held her tight. "Wow."

"I know," she said, smiling, wiping away tears on her shirt sleeve.

"Jack, I got that report . . . oops. Am I interrupting something?" Daniel stood at the doorway of Jack's office.

"No, no! Daniel, come here!" Sam said.

He did so, looking at her uneasily. "Sam, you okay?"

She grabbed his hand and shoved his fingers down the front of her pants. His eyebrows shot up. "Sam, I thought we agreed, not in front of the old man . . . OW!"

Jack had reached around Sam to smack him on the back of the head.

"Shhh, just be quiet," she said. "Can you feel it?"

He didn't, at first; but when he did it brought him to his knees.

He pressed the side of his face against Sam's belly and imagined. He imagined that he could hear, see, even feel the life that should have been his. Memories buffeted him, and they all hurt. Memories of losing Sha're, of watching her die. Memories of the happiest he had ever been, with Sha're, on Abydos, before Apophis; their plans for a huge family, of living together and dying together, their children and grandchildren surrounding them.

The most treasured memories are those that are the most painful, sometimes.

Sam and Jack looked at one another over Daniel's head, puzzled. Then he stood abruptly and they could see that he, too, was crying. From grief.

He rushed out of the room.

"Oh, God," Sam said as comprehension dawned. "Jack, of all the thoughtless . . ."

"Don't worry," he said. "I've got this one."

* * *

He found Daniel hunkered down against a wall in his office, head resting on his knees.

He knelt before him and reached out, taking Daniel's hands. Sam stood at the doorway, watching

"Daniel," he said softly. "Look at me."

He did. "Jack, I'm sorry, I'm really happy for you guys . . . it's that . . . I've just been so . . . lonely for so long . . ." He was trying his damnedest not to look as vulnerable as he felt and was failing miserably.

"Shh, stop it. It's okay, we understand."

"It's just that . . . you never really get over it, when dreams die."

"I know."

Daniel looked at him, glasses off, eyes still bright with tears. "Yeah, I guess you do, don't you. You know that better than anyone."

Jack was silent for a moment. "You're right. You never really get over it." He paused. "But sometimes, you get a second chance."

Daniel waited.

"See, Daniel, life's like this. It's like a carousel, going in circles. And when things turn to shit the first time around, like they did for you and for me, you get another go around. A chance to try for the brass ring again. I know it sounds trite and clichéd . . ."

Daniel nodded and Jack smiled and smacked him again, but much more gently this time.

"But look at me. I never, ever expected to feel this good. Ever. I thought any chance at happiness I'd had had died . . . when Charlie died. But, now, here I am; married, baby on the way."

He reached out and brushed away the tears streaming down Daniel's cheeks. At the doorway, Sam brushed away her own.

"I guess what I'm trying to say, Daniel, is that if an old son of a bitch like me can be this happy in spite of all the odds," he said. "Then someone as sweet and sensitive and . . ."

"Hot," Sam interjected, grinning. Daniel blushed but smiled.

". . .and . . . hot, apparently, as you are is bound to get another shot at happiness. You've got the best karma of anyone I know. You will be happy again."

"You can't promise me that."

"I just did."

Daniel sighed, then smiled faintly. "Will I have to wait until I'm as old as you are?"

Jack grabbed his hands again and hauled him to his feet before smacking him again.

"You're turning awfully smart-assy," said Jack. "Been hanging around me too long."

He put a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "You gonna be okay?"

Daniel wiped his face on his sleeve. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks."

Jack hauled him into his arms, hugging him briefly.

"And you say I'M the one who's gone all touchy-feely?" Sam asked, smiling at Jack.

"Your hormones are rubbing off on me," Jack said. "Literally."

Sam walked toward Daniel and hugged him tightly, then started whispering in his ear. Jack couldn't hear it, but whatever it was it was making Daniel's eyes pop out of his head.

"What?? You've gotta be kidding me! I hate her, she hates me . . ."

Sam shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"I mean, seriously, I cannot STAND her!"

"Fine."

"She is the most annoying woman on the face of this or any other planet!"

"I believe you."

"I hate her!"

"So you've said."

"So . . . just get that thought out of your head!"

"Will do."

"And don't say anything to her about your crazy ideas!" His tone hinted that maybe he wouldn't mind THAT much if Sam said something about her crazy ideas.

"Oh, won't say a word. I swear."

"Fine, then." He sounded a little disappointed. Sam knew what she had to do.

Teal'c appeared in the doorway. "Is everything all right?"

Sam spun around.

"Hey, Teal'c! Come over here and shove your hand down my pants!"

* * *

"Boy or girl?" he asked.

"Oh, it's a boy."

"I think it's a girl."

"And how would you know?"

"Manly intuition."

Snort. "Names?"

"Danielle?"

"We can't name him after just one – we'd have to name him after everybody."

"Her. How about Danielle Teal'caletta Georgia Thorlana O'Neill?"

"THAT'D go over great in middle school."

"Maybe it's twins. A girl and a boy. We'll name the girl Jackie and the boy Sam!"

"Oh, ewww. That would be just too cute and contrived."

"Contrived?"

"Just trust me on that one."

* * *

"The musical."

"No, 'The Body!'"

Sam slid into the chair next to Jack. "Now what?" she whispered.

He sighed. "Which episode of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' was the best."

Sam hid a giggle behind her hand.

"Dr. Jackson, you are so . . . Xander!"

"What are you, 12, Anya?"

"I am NOT like Anya!" Lin said, sounding very much like Anya and stamping one foot in a very Anya-like manner.

"Did you just stamp your foot? Like a racehorse? Like a TINY racehorse?"

"I am NOT TINY! I'M PETITE!"

"Whatever you say, Tiny."

Weary sigh. "Shut up, kids." This from Jack.

* * *

"Hey, Lin, are you seeing anyone right now?"

"You're not propositioning me, are you, Colonel? What will Gen. O'Neill think?"

Sam stared, then laughed. A joke. Lin had just made a joke. Progress!

"I was just thinking, you know, Daniel's not seeing anyone right now . . ."

"DR. JACKSON? HA!"

"Not interested, I take it?"

"No. Not at all."

"Ah. Forget I said anything."

"He's insufferable."

"Oh, he's all right."

"Impossible to work with."

"If you say so."

"Completely close-minded."

"I see."

"No wonder he's single."

"Mmm."

"You did say he's single, right?"

"Yep."

"No wonder." Lin sniffed haughtily.

Outwardly Sam was working hard but inwardly she was rolling on the ground, laughing her ass off.

* * *

Jack was preoccupied. Anxious. Scared. And he felt guilty. Feeling the movements of the baby had thrilled him, but it also resurrected a lot of those old ghosts.

He hadn't lied during his conversation with Daniel; he was happier than he'd ever been in his life.

And that was exactly the problem.

Did he deserve all this? Somehow, he didn't think he did. And being so happy about this baby . . . was it wrong, after what had happened to Charlie? He felt, sometimes, that he was cheating on Charlie in some way, or trying to replace him.

Teal'c found him in the training room, sitting on a bench, head in his hands.

He sat down next to him. "O'Neill."

"Uh, hey, Teal'c," he said tiredly.

Silence.

"You are concerned about something."

Jack stared at the floor. "Yeah. Kind of."

Silence.

"O'Neill . . . I know what it is like to have a son. I know what it is like to fear for your son. But I do not know what it is like to lose your son. I can imagine it, but I cannot know it."

Jack nodded, staring off into the distance at something only he could see.

Again, Teal'c was silent. It wasn't his intention to offer unwanted advice, but he could tell O'Neill was punishing himself about this child. O'Neill was strong; a warrior; and a hero, and heroes tended to take responsibility for the world and then shoulder all the guilt that came with it.

"As I said, I can only imagine what losing a son so tragically must feel like. And I can only imagine the conflict having another child must cause."

"A lot," Jack sighed.

Teal'c bowed his head. "It appears to me that there IS one person who may have some idea of what you are going through."

"Sarah." He'd been thinking of Sarah a lot lately, actually.

"You told me that Sarah had remarried and adopted a child."

"Uh, yeah. A girl."

"The rest of us might want to help you, might try to help you; but I believe that she is the only one who actually can, since she experienced the same loss that you did."

"You think I should talk to her."

"I think you should do what you think is best for your family."

Jack nodded and was quiet for a while. Then he stood and clapped a hand on Teal'c's shoulder. "Thank you," he said quietly, not quite meeting his eyes, and headed off to the locker room.

Teal'c watched him go, wondering if O'Neill would ever let himself or his soul rest.

* * *

"Hey, Sam . . ."

Sam looked up. "Hey, Daniel. Need something?"

Daniel wasn't looking at her, she noticed, he was looking at Lin, who had decided at that precise moment to stretch and arch her back, showing off her chest to its best advantage. She turned back to Daniel, who was now standing with his arms crossed and flexing those biceps for all he was worth.

Oh, God, she thought, trying her damnedest not to giggle. I have got to get out of here before I lose it. Her gaze flicked over to Siler, who was hiding his face in hands and LAUGHING, hard.

Siler was a lot smarter than he looked.

A snort escaped before she could stop it but neither of them noticed. They were too busy glaring, flexing and arching.

Sam straightened up. "Uh, Daniel. Did you need something?"

He looked at her, startled, as if he'd forgotten she was there. "Uh . . . yes . . . but I seem to have forgotten what it was." He flushed.

Sam tried to avoid looking at Siler, who was silently laughing so hard it looked like he was having a seizure.

"Oh, well. Come back when you remember?"

"Right. Right." He turned on his heel and left the lab.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back," Lin said, grabbing a stack of papers and following him.

If either one of them heard the sound of howling hyenas coming from the lab, they pretended they hadn't.

* * *

"Dr. Jackson, I've come to discuss your translations of these . . ."

"Don't even start. They're perfect."

"They're NOT."

"They are. I know what I'm doing, Lin."

"Your syntax is wrong."

"No, it's not."

"Your translation of this particular symbol is incorrect."

"Get out of here, Tiny."

"Your work needs clarification! AND DON'T CALL ME TINY!"

"No, it doesn't. Shut up and go away."

"I will NOT shut up!"

"Then go away, at least."

"Dr. Jackson, I'm trying to HELP . . ."

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP! I'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR YEARS!"

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU HAVEN'T MADE ONE MISTAKE? EVER?"

"WHAT I'M SAYING IS THAT I DON'T NEED YOU 'HELPING' ME!"

"QUIT SHOUTING!"

"YOU QUIT SHOUTING!" he shouted, and flung the stone tablet he'd been translating against the wall, where it shattered into a million and one pieces.

"Now look what you made me do! A priceless alien artifact! And YOU made be break it!"

"Pfffffffffft! I didn't make you do anything! And I know a replica when I see it!"

Ah. She had him there. And it just pissed him off even more.

"Get out, Lin! NOW!"

"You are unbelievably unprofessional!"

"For someone so tiny you are an unbelievably huge pain in the ass!"

"I am NOT TINY! I'M PETITE! And YOU are driving me insane!"

"THE FEELING IS MUTUAL!"

"I CAN'T STAND TO BE ON THE SAME PLANET AS YOU!"

"THERE'S A STARGATE OUT THERE! YOU'RE WELCOME TO USE IT!"

She growled in frustration and threw the sheath of papers she was holding at him. He stood glaring as a snowdrift of paperwork piled around his feet.

"DAMMIT, LIN! WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TO DINNER?"

"YES!"

"I'LL PICK YOU UP AT EIGHT!"

"NO, 7:30!"

"EIGHT!"

"7:30!"

"EIGHT!"

* * *

He picked her up at 7:30.

This is ridiculous, he thought on the drive to her apartment. They hated each other. They could barely even work together. She drove him nuts, made him yell, made him say things he'd never thought he'd say. And now they were going on a DATE?

Lin looked at herself in the mirror. This would never work. Not only was he a co-worker, but they didn't even like each other. How had this happened? He yelled whenever she was around. Everyone seemed to yell when she was around. She stared at her reflection gloomily. Maybe she was a lot more like Anya than she thought.

* * *

"Lin and Daniel are going out tonight."

Grunt. "I feel sorry for their waiter."

Sam looked up at him. "Are you all right? You seem distracted."

"Just tired. Someone's been keeping me up all night."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He leaned down and kissed her.

She pulled away, putting one hand to his face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He kissed her again, trying to distract them both from the thoughts that were weighing him down.

* * *

In the car they fought over radio stations. At the restaurant they fought over what wine to choose. She told him what to eat and how to eat it. He started to tell her to go fuck herself but couldn't bring himself to do it, because he just didn't say things like that, so instead he told her to go to hell. She told him he was an asshole, shocked at herself. She never cursed. The wine, however, was flowing, and although this meant the volume of the bickering went up to 11, it also meant that there were actual brief periods of conversation and, even, laughter.

They left the restaurant and hopped into his car, fought again over the radio. She told him how to drive and the quickest way to get home. He told her to shut up and quit messing around with the radio. She told him to put on his seatbelt. He told her he had a gun under his seat and wasn't afraid to use it. She asked if it was loaded. He coughed and said no. She laughed.

He pulled over.

She told him that he shouldn't park here, then she shut up, because he was mashing his lips all over hers.

He pulled back, staring at her.

"Daniel, you need to . . ."

"Don't tell me what to do," he said, and kissed her again, much more thoroughly this time and with great finesse. She had no idea it was possible to use one's tongue in such a way.

He pulled away again, reluctantly.

"Daniel, I'm trying to tell you to . . ."

"Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do." He kissed her again, and this time there was some touchy-feely involved.

He pulled away yet again, eyes almost black with desire, both of them breathing heavily.

"Daniel . . ."

More kissing, more touch-feely and very enthusiastic responses on both sides. By the time they came up for air they were both halfway out of their clothes and she was straddling his lap and his hand was up her skirt.

She pulled away, leaping back into the passenger seat, panting.

"No!" he howled, reaching for her. "More!"

"Daniel, no," she said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let it get that far."

He watched her closely. Damn. She meant it. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the headrest, breathing deeply, trying to calm his very excited body down.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "It's just that I . . . don't like to rush into things."

He nodded, eyes still closed.

"Dr. Jackson," she said.

He opened his eyes and turned to look at her.

"I was trying to say, earlier, that I'd like to go out again," she said bashfully. "But you kept kissing me."

He grinned. He couldn't help it. She was awfully cute when she was embarrassed. And then he couldn't believe he actually thought such a thing. About Lin. Huh.

He took her hand and kissed it. "Tiny hands," he said deliberately, and swooped in to kiss her briefly when she started to complain.

"Friday night?" he asked.

"Friday night," she said.

He smiled at her, then started up the car to take her home.

* * *

Jack sat on the back deck of the house that was now his, staring at his cell phone. Behind him, inside the house, Sam was directing the movers and generally having a ball.

Finally, he dialed.

"Sarah? It's me."


	10. Chapter 10

"Circles"

Chapter 10

* * *

You would have thought that the constant arguing would have died down after Daniel and Lin started going out, but it didn't. In fact, it ratcheted up a notch or two, what with Lin trying to hide the fact that she was falling for Daniel and Daniel trying to hide the fact that he wanted Lin so badly it made him cross-eyed, and both of them trying to hide the fact that they were going out, even though the entire base knew and snickered behind their backs.

Jack lay on the floor of his rockin' rumpus room and begged Sam to shoot him in the head.

"Aw, honey," she said. "You know I'd like to, I really would, but I wouldn't be able to afford the mortgage by myself."

He glared.

* * *

"Hear ye, hear ye, this super secret covert meeting of the What In the HELL Are We Gonna Do About Daniel and Lin Committee will now come to order. I'll now be taking suggestions. Sam?"

"Hammond?"

"Already tried that. He says it's my problem and he's too busy studying to be your back-up birth coach to worry about it."

Actually, Hammond was one of three back-up birth coaches, the other two being Teal'c and Daniel. The five of them were getting some strange looks at Lamaze class.

"Siler, any suggestions?"

"Teal'c."

Teal'c arched an eyebrow.

"Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"He's the only one they'll listen to. When you get right down to it, he's the only one anybody listens to."

Teal'c smiled slightly, thinking (no, not that Siler was a lot smarter than he looked) but that unmoving waters have great depth. Nobody liked to mangle up a perfectly useful cliché more than Teal'c.

Jack glared. He was doing a lot of that lately. He was tired and grouchy. SOMEbody was keeping him up every night.

"Jack, that might be a good idea," said Sam. "Teal'c?"

He turned to Jack. "I will speak with them if you wish, O'Neill."

Jack sighed. Any place where a boat may dock when the weather becomes bad, he thought. (He'd been hanging around Teal'c too long.)

"Please do."

"Wouldn't hurt to rough 'em up a bit, neither," Siler said.

They all turned to stare at him.

"Not HURT 'em. Just grab 'em by the scruff of the neck give 'em a good shake." He demonstrated.

Jack sighed again. "Dismissed."

* * *

The Daniel vs. Lin Travelin' Idiots Show wasn't the only problem SG-1 was facing. There was also the Sam and Lin Technobabble Extravaganza. They would get so riled up over some geegaw or some problem with the Gate that they would begin speaking in tongues. Nobody understood much of what they were saying, maybe a word here or there. It was like taking Spanish in high school and then many years later going on your dream vacation to Mexico and the only things you could understand were 'hola,' 'bano,' and 'dos cervezas, por favor.'

Between the bickering between Lin and Daniel and the babbling between Lin and Sam, the briefings and debriefings were becoming ridiculously long. Finally Jack came up with the idea of bringing Siler into the meetings, and a miracle happened.

* * *

"What's the problem?" Hammond asked.

Both Lin and Sam started to speak but Siler, doing what Jack had told him to do, cut them off.

"Gate's broke."

"And?"

"We think it's the power source. We're goin' to auxiliary power and run a complete systems diagnostic."

"Can we use the Gate in the meantime?"

"Yep."

"How long for repairs?"

"'Bout two hours."

"Fine. Dismissed."

Sam and Lin glared at Siler as he ambled out of the briefing room, but Jack watched him speculatively. He was gaining a new sense of respect for the man. Siler talked slow, and moved slow, except when there was a Goa'uld on his ass or it was meatloaf day in the commissary, but he was anything BUT slow.

Yep. Lot smarter than he looked.

* * *

Daniel stormed into the lab, throwing a stack of papers at Lin.

"Lin," he said through clenched teeth. "Do NOT go behind my back and give your own translations to Jack."

She glared. "I think he deserves to see another point of view."

"He can barely understand MY point of view; he doesn't need YOUR point of view when MY point of view is perfectly valid."

"You refused to work with me on correcting your translations, so I did it on my own."

"THEY DON'T NEED CORRECTION!"

"THEY CONTAIN ERRORS, DR. JACKSON!"

"THEY DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"Do this again, Tiny, and I'll . . ."

"You'll what? AND FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME, DON'T CALL ME TINY!"

"Don't do this again, Lin."

"I'll do as I please."

"Oh, we'll see about that."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

He stormed out of the lab, slamming the door, then opened it again. "We still on for tonight?"

"Oh, of course."

"Good. Like your hair today; looks nice."

Lin smiled and blushed. "Thanks."

"I'll see you later," he said, blushing himself.

She nodded and he left.

Neither one of them seemed to notice Sam and Siler in the corner, giggling.

* * *

He sat in his truck outside her house, wondering if this was a mistake. He wasn't even completely sure what he wanted from her, why he was here. He almost started the truck to leave when she came out of the front door, daughter Jennifer on her hip. She waved. He sighed and got out of the truck.

They sat on her back porch; drinking coffee and watching Jennifer run around the backyard with a floppy dog bigger than she was. Occasionally, the dog would knock her down, something the little girl seemed to find hysterically funny. He smiled when she giggled.

"So, Jack," Sarah said. "What's wrong?"

He looked down. "I've gotten married."

She smiled. "I know. Congratulations."

Air Force families were a tight-knit circle, even when some of those families fell apart. Air Force husbands and wives talked to civilian husbands and wives and word got around, eventually.

"But that's not what's wrong, is it."

He shook his head. "We're pregnant. Well . . . SHE'S pregnant, I just . . . well, you know what I mean."

Sarah laughed. "Jack! That's wonderful."

He risked a look at her and smiled slightly. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"But?"

Dammit. She knew him too well, even after all these years.

It took him a long time to formulate the question. He looked at Jennifer, who was still romping with the dog.

"Sarah . . . when you adopted Jennifer, did you think about . . ."

"Charlie?" she finished for him. He nodded.

"Yes. I mean, a day doesn't go by when I don't think about him, but when Jim and I started talking about adopting, Charlie was ALL I could think about."

She sighed and took a sip of coffee. "I felt . . . I felt that even the thought of another child was some kind of betrayal. That if I adopted a baby, I was, I don't know, REPLACING him, I guess."

She paused, watching her daughter. "Then, something made me realized that I was thinking of it in my terms. And I wondered, what would Charlie have thought? Jack, you KNOW what kind of kid he was . . ."

He nodded, blinking back tears.

"He would have been thrilled at the thought of a baby brother or sister. Remember he went through that phase when he asked for a baby brother every DAY?" Her voice quavered, a blend of laughter and tears.

He smiled slightly, remembering, and unable to hold back the tears any more.

"So," she said, wiping at her eyes. "I felt that in some way I had Charlie's blessing. And we did it and I've never been happier. And I keep him alive, Jack, not just for me but for her. I tell her all about her big brother who's in heaven watching over her."

He dropped his head into his hands. "I'm so sorry, Sarah, God, I am so sorry . . ."

She leaned over and held him tightly and he was startled at the feel of her arms, so familiar.

"Jack, you've got to stop that, you've got to let all of that go. You've got a new wife and a baby on the way, something that Charlie would be ecstatic about, and you look better than I've seen you look in a very long time. This Sam must be something special."

He looked up at her in surprise.

She smiled. "Word gets around," she said. She ruffled his hair like she always used to do and he sighed and smoothed it back down like he always used to do. She laughed and grabbed her coffee cup.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard."

She looked at him. "Jack, enjoy this. You deserve it."

He studied her face. She looked like she meant it. And even though they'd had their share of problems, one thing she'd never done was lie.

He stayed for a long time; they got caught up with one another, reminisced about the old days, fought about politics for a while, and he felt, when he finally left, that something had been settled. A part of the weight dragging him down was gone.

He hurried home, eager to see his wife.

* * *

They were off-world, and Jack was sitting on a log, head in his hands. A few feet behind him, Daniel and Lin were studying a rock wall covered with glyphs.

"That not an 'e,' that's an 'i!'"

"I didn't say it was an 'e!'"

"Then what's that on your notes?"

"That's shorthand!"

"It's an 'i.'"

"It's not even a letter, it's a symbol for agricultural fertility!"

Teal'c looked down at O'Neill, and decided it was time to strike.

He crept up behind them and grabbed them both by the collar, slamming them up against the rock wall. Not hard, but hard enough to make them go 'OWWW!' They both stared at him, wide-eyed. He put on his scariest Jaffa face and used his scariest Jaffa voice.

"The two of you shall listen to me. There will be no more of these arguments. You will not argue during briefings, you will not argue while others are trying to perform their duties, and you will NOT argue when we are off-world. Enemies may hide anywhere and your childish behavior might mean death for one or all of us."

He shook both of them like Siler had suggested. Everyone was respecting Siler a bit more lately.

"DanielJackson, you will cooperate with Major Lin, since part of her duties as a member of SG-1 is to help you with your translations."

He turned to Lin. "Major Lin, you will work with Dr. Jackson in a POLITE manner, rudeness will not be tolerated anymore. Am I understood?"

"Er, yes, sir?" Lin said. Teal'c wasn't technically her superior, but he was definitely superior to her in a lot of ways that could hurt, a lot.

"DanielJackson?"

"All right, all right. You've made your point."

He let go and they both dropped to the ground with a thud.

Jack grinned widely at the thud. He wished he could've done that.

"Continue with your work. Quietly."

Teal'c returned and sat next to O'Neill. They both looked at their watches. Five minutes passed. They looked at each other. Still quiet. Six, seven, eight minutes. Nothing. At the ten-minute mark Jack wrapped his arms around Teal'c, nearly weeping with relief.

"I love you, man," he said. "'Star Wars' DVD box set for you this Christmas, buddy!"

Teal'c smiled. "Thank you, O'Neill."

Behind them Daniel and Lin were muttering, albeit very quietly.

"They could have just said something."

"I know, there's no need to get physical. I think my back's all bruised."

"Oh, no! Poor baby. Want me to check?" Leer.

"Daniel! We're on duty!"

"Tonight, then?" Leer, leer.

"Stop looking at me like that. And I still think that's an 'i'."

He shot a glance at Teal'c, who was glaring at him warningly. "Uh, let's discuss this later, shall we?"

* * *

"Jack, is it just me, or did I suddenly become an elephant overnight?" Sam was looking at herself in the full-length mirror in their new master bedroom. Jack was lying on the bed, still reveling in the fact that the remainder of the mission had been very, very quiet.

He propped his head in one hand and looked at her. "You're not asking me if you look fat, are you? Because if I say no, you'll think I'm lying and rip off my arm and beat me to death with it; and if I say yes, you'll rip off my arm and beat me to death with it."

She glared. "Are you saying I'm FAT?" She looked like she was certainly going to rip something off and beat him to death with it, but it wasn't necessarily going to be his arm.

He slid off the bed. "No. I'm not saying you're fat. I think you're beautiful."

She sighed, looking again in the mirror. "I feel like an elephant."

He slid his arms around her. "Sam," he whispered. "That's our baby in there."

She smiled. "I know. OW!" She grabbed her belly.

"What?? Are you okay? Is it time, is it time?? It can't be time, it's too soon! Is it time??"

She laughed. "No, no, that was just an extra big kick."

He felt. "Whoa." He grinned.

"Won't be long now," she said. Her expression darkened. "I hope we can contact Dad, I'd hate for him to miss this."

His expression darkened. "He's going to kill me."

"Oh, no, he won't."

"Hammond said he would."

"Hammond just likes giving you hell."

He still scowled. There were very few things in life he was afraid of, and one of those things was Jacob Carter when it came to his daughter.

"You know, we never did have a wedding reception."

"Or a baby shower."

"Or a housewarming party."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm."

* * *

"Daniel, I haven't kissed a lot of men, but you have got to have the best mouth on the face of the earth," Lin murmured against his lips before diving in for more luscious goodness.

He groaned. They were at her apartment, on the couch, and she was on his lap trying to eat him alive.

He grabbed her by the waist and moved her, reluctantly, away from him. She groaned in protest. "More!" she demanded.

"No, no," he said, breathless. "That's all I can take. You're killing me."

She pouted. "What do you mean?"

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. It had been two months and these make-out sessions were leaving him incredibly frustrated, and one's hand could only do so much.

"It's just, you know, getting hard to leave here . . . well . . . hard." He coughed in embarrassment.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, anyway, I'll just sit here for a few minutes, then I'll go."

"Okay. If you insist." She stood and shimmied out of her skirt.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Black stockings. Black garter belt. Victoria's Secret's best.

"Getting ready for bed," she said, taking off her blouse. Black bra against pale skin.

"Oh, shit. That's not helping, Lin."

"Call me My."

"Right. Stop that, My."

"Well, I had planned on asking you to stay tonight, but if you really want to go, I may as well turn in." Bra gone.

"ROWR!"

He had her flat on her back before she could blink, mouth and hands all over her. She giggled at first, then moaned softly for a long time, then to her surprise, she screamed. She'd never screaned before.

"Wow," he panted in her ear, resting himself lightly on top of her. He felt like his head had exploded, in an extremely erotic way. "That was incredible. What did you do to me?"

"What did YOU do to ME? I never scream!"

"Really?" He smirked, feeling all smug and manly and crap.

"Don't get all cocky just yet," she said.

"Too late."

Her eyes widened. Yep, there he was down there, all rarin' to go.

She smiled slightly. "Let's see if you can do that again."

He grinned and began moving, much more slowly this time. "Bet I can."

"Bet you can't"

"Bet I . . . oh, God . . . can."

"Bet . . . mmm . . . bet you can't"

He could. But so could she. And they both screamed, and, lo, it was good.


	11. Chapter 11

"Circles"

By Aeryn

Chapter 11

* * *

Daniel stumbled into the briefing the next morning, bleary-eyed and dropping file folders all over the place. He fell into the first chair he came to and immediately began scribbling hurriedly into a notebook.

"Dr. Jackson," Hammond said, in that 'boy, are you in big trouble, son,' voice . "Do you realize you are half an hour late?"

"Uh, sorry . . . I didn't hear my alarm clock this morning." It wasn't a lie. He couldn't have heard it because he had been sawing logs in Lin's bed and his alarm clock was over five miles away.

Sam looked at Daniel, then at Lin, who had been there on time but was, for some reason, blushing furiously, then at Siler, who was sniggering behind his hand, and finally at Jack, whose expression was totally blank until he noticed her looking at him, then he winked

She looked down. Teal'c was writing something on her notepad. 'It would appear that Daniel Jackson has, as O'Neill would phrase it, 'gotten laid,' she read. She looked at Teal'c in shock. His expression was calm but there was a wicked gleam in his eye. She snorted and clapped both hands over her mouth. She was on the verge of losing it.

"Uh," she said, in a strangled voice. "Could you excuse me just a moment, sir?" She hurried out of the briefing room.

Hammond sighed. "What in the hell is that noise?"

He was referring to all the howling coming from outside the room. "Uh, that's Sam. She's gotten weird that way, laughing all the time for no apparent reason. Hormones, you know," Jack said, the tone of his voice indicating that even he didn't buy that half-assed explanation and he didn't expect anyone else to, either.

Siler was bent over double now, he was laughing so hard. Jack kicked him under the table. Daniel and Lin remained focused on their notes, although the both of them were blushing like nobody's business.

Hammond sighed again. "I don't want to know, do I? Even though I already do?" Daniel and Lin looked at him in horror.

Jack looked at him. "No, sir, you probably don't. Even though you already do."

Hammond wondered when his best team had turned into a bunch of third-graders. "Well, this thing I don't know about had better be kept off-base, not affect anyone's work, and had better not result in anyone being late again. Am I understood?"

Jack grinned behind his hand. Daniel and Lin were apparently finding it hard to speak, so he spoke for them. "Yes, sir. We ALL understand completely."

"Good. Siler, get up off the floor and settle down," Hammond said. "Colonel!" he bellowed. "Get back in here so we can get to work!"

* * *

They scurried down the corridor, each blaming the other over the utter humiliation that had taken place during the briefing.

"I've never been more embarrassed in my LIFE!"

"Neither have I!"

"It was YOUR fault; what took you so long to get here?"

"I had to go home and change!"

"Now Hammond knows. Damn! I'm breaking up with you."

"No, I'm breaking up with YOU. See you tonight?"

"Fine, but bring a change of clothes this time, you idiot!"

They jumped when they noticed Jack looming over them.

"Been having fun, kids?" He winked.

Behind him, Teal'c smirked.

Lin flushed. "No, sir," she said meekly.

Daniel glared at her. "None of your damned business, Jack."

"Ah, but it is," Jack said. "My CO is, at present, very unhappy. Let's just keep things neat and tidy, shall we?"

They looked at him blankly. He sighed. "Just keep it . . . contained. And neither one of you will be late again, comprende?"

"Fine, fine," Daniel muttered.

"Yes, sir," Lin said, eyes on the floor.

"Good. Carry on, then." He brushed past them and headed for his office.

Teal'c paused. "And no arguing," he warned.

They both nodded furiously. "No arguing here!"

"What, us argue?"

Teal'c, eyed them both closely, just a hint of a smirk on his face, then left to follow O'Neill.

Daniel and Lin glared at one another and went their separate ways.

* * *

The fighting continued, of course, but only behind closed doors and only when they were sure Teal'c was nowhere around.

"Dr. Jackson, may I please discuss these latest findings with you?" Lin would say in her quietest, politest tone of voice.

Daniel would look up. "Certainly, Major Lin," he would say, eyes blazing. "I would appreciate your input."

"Thank you very much," she would answer quietly, glaring.

Then she would shut the door gently and the fur would fly.

* * *

They needn't have worried about Teal'c. He was too busy to bother with them. To Sam and Jack's surprise, and, frankly, concern, he had volunteered to host their wedding reception/baby shower/housewarming party/Christmas get-together.

"Are you sure about this, Teal'c?" Sam asked. She was finding it difficult to picture what type of bash Teal'c might plan but she was worried it would involve a lot of lurid colors and piñatas.

There was a scream and a curse from the rockin' rumpus room. Jack was losing at Madden 2004. They ignored him.

"Certainly," he said. "You have other concerns right now." To her surprise, he patted her belly absently and went back to the notes he was making.

"Teal'c, planning a party can be a real pain in the ass," she said, still a bit leery about the whole thing but not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"That is why I will be hiring a party planner. All you need to do is tell me who to invite."

She surrendered. "Okay, fine. But no wedding or Christmas gifts, just baby stuff."

"Are you registered anywhere?"

"No, not yet."

"Then let us go. O'Neill!" he barked. "I am taking your wife to Babies R Us!"

"What?! Argh! You made me miss the tackle! Dammit!"

There was a thud as the controller for the PS2 hit the wall. Sam sighed. "I guess I know what I'll be doing tonight."

Teal'c cocked an eyebrow.

"He'll break that stupid thing before the day's over."

"He is a poor loser."

She sighed. "He sure is."

"What do you think of yellow and lime green as a theme?"

She stared. He was perfectly serious. Well, he seemed perfectly serious. Was he serious? Surely he wasn't serious. Then he grinned.

She laughed and punched him. "Don't DO that to me, you'll send me into labor."

He held out his arm. "Shall we go, Mrs. O'Neill?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Jack grumbled, struggling into his jacket. "Sam, I broke the. . ."

Sigh. "I know. I'll fix it later."

* * *

Jack watched as Sam sat on the floor of his rockin' rumpus room and labored over his badly battered PS2.

"Haven't you done this before?"

She sighed. "I've done this five times."

"Five? Really?"

"You really need to control yourself; these things aren't disposable, you know."

He watched her, her skin taking on a golden sheen in the light of the fire, and thought for the billionth time how beautiful she was.

"Hey. How come there hasn't been any 'poke, poke, grrrr' lately?" He waggled his eyebrows.

She looked at him and smiled. "You've been bitching constantly about how tired you are, Jack. I can take a hint. Besides, you can't tell me you want to make love to THIS."

She rolled on to her back and sprawled on the floor, her position emphasizing the size of her belly. "I'm as big as a house. And I have stretch marks."

He snorted. "You have ONE stretch mark."

"Well, still. Ick."

"Oh, knock it off. You're not icky." He got down on the floor and crawled over to her, lying on his side, propped up on one elbow. "You're gorgeous."

"Stop it."

"I mean it." He leaned over to kiss her. She pulled him close and kissed him more deeply, which he and various parts of his body greatly appreciated. He pulled away and smiled lazily. He ran his hand down her body, still getting used to the new shape it had taken.

"Gimme," he demanded.

"I can't give much; it's too awkward."

He kissed her again. "Fine. You just lay there and I'll do all the work."

"Now THAT sounds like the best idea you've had in a while." She smiled, and something deep inside him shifted. He felt, he thought, blessed.

"I love you," he said, suddenly serious. "Both of you."

Her smile widened. "We love you, too."

He sat up, suddenly eager. "Too many clothes!" He began tugging at her shirt and she sat up, allowing him to pull it over her head. She lifted her hips, as much as she could, anyway, and let him strip off her pants and underwear. He moved up and kissed her again.

"Bra?" he prompted, leering.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? I wouldn't want you to implode. Or explode. Not prematurely, anyway," she said.

"Yes, yes, lemme see!"

She reached around her back and undid the clasp, sliding her bra off. Her breasts spilled forth in all their newfound glory.

"Wow," he murmured.

She looked down at herself. "I know. They're HUGE." She sighed "I'm going to miss them when they're gone."

"Where are they going? Costa Rica?"

She snorted. "Shut up. You know what I mean."

"Can I touch? Please tell me I can touch," he begged, struggling out of his own clothes.

She laughed. "Yes, but carefully, please."

He grinned.

* * *

"Now this rockin' rumpus room REALLY rocks," he panted. She rolled her eyes. He turned over on his side to look at her. "If I'd known from the beginning what a wildcat you can be, those regs would have been broken long ago."

"I never knew I could be a wildcat until we broke them."

He grinned.

They lay quietly for a while, staring into the fire.

"Sam," he said finally. "I've been thinking."

"I can tell; you've got steam coming out of your ears," she said, then squeaked as she received another hickey as punishment for being a smartass.

"Seriously," he said. "I'm thinking about retiring."

She propped herself up on her elbows and stared at him. "Really? Why? I thought this was what you wanted, being back on the team."

He sighed. "Yeah, but you know what it's like. I could be gone for days at a time, not to mention the risk of getting myself killed."

He looked at her and put on hand on her belly. "I don't want to miss a minute of this," he said.

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

"Yes."

Her eyes searched his face. He was completely serious.

"I don't want you to do this for my sake," she said.

"I'm not; at least not completely," he said. "I'm doing it for all our sakes."

She lay back and reached up to touch his face with her hand.

"What do you think?" he asked.

She sighed and smiled slightly. "I think we're complete jackasses."

He scowled. "What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we've been, or at least I'VE been, scared to leave the SGC. Besides loving the work, I've gotten it into my head that I'm the only one who can DO the work."

She rolled over on her side, head propped in one hand. "But after working with Lin, I've got to admit, as much as I hate to, that there are people out there who are just as smart and capable as we are."

He sighed. "Not as good looking, though."

She smiled. "No, certainly not as good looking. I just wonder if it isn't time we both should step aside and let the new generation have their turn at saving the world every day."

His eyebrows rose. "You want to leave, too?"

"No . . . but I'm not going to run the risk of leaving this baby without a mother. I know all too well what that's like." Her eyes were suddenly bright with tears.

He pulled her into his arms. "You miss her," he whispered.

"I miss her every day. And especially now. I really wish she was here."

He held her tightly as she cried. Eventually she pulled away, wiping away tears.

"Do you think we'll contact Dad soon?" she asked.

"I'm positive," he said reassuringly, even though he wasn't.

She sighed. "You're SURE you want to do this?"

"Yes. Are YOU sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I guess we'll visit Hammond on Monday."

* * *

Hammond, to their surprise, didn't try to talk them out of it. He did, however ask Jack to stay on until he found a suitable replacement, and Sam insisted on working up until she was due.

He watched them as they left his office. Things certainly wouldn't be the same without them around. It might make his life easier, he thought, but things definitely wouldn't be as interesting. He'd miss them.

He shook his head as his eyes started to water. He was turning into a softy in his old age.

He sighed and started digging through personnel files, trying to figure out his options.

* * *

"So what's up with this big party?" Jack asked over the roar of the jets in the Jacuzzi tub. He could actually lie all the way down, none more having to fold himself almost in half to take a bath. This is SWEET, he thought absently.

"I have NO idea," Sam said, brushing her hair. "I did meet the party planner guy, though. He seemed fun. He reminds me of Carson from 'Queer Eye.'"

They both watched "Queer Eye for the Straight Guy" religiously.

"I think he has a thing for Teal'c," she added.

Jack's eyebrows rose but he decided not to comment.

"And when is it?"

"This Saturday."

"What am I supposed to wear?"

"Don't worry, I'll have it all laid out for you."

Ah, Jack thought, sinking deeper into the tub. Domesticated bliss.

* * *

Klaxons sounded.

"Unscheduled off-world activation!"

Sam hurried as quickly as she could to the control room. Walter was talking to Hammond. "It's SG-1. They're taking fire, two injured. I've informed Dr. Warner."

She fell into a chair, almost faint with fright.

"Open the iris," Hammond ordered.

She watched with dread as the iris opened with agonizing slowness.

Jack and Teal'c appeared; Jack carrying Lin and Teal'c carrying Daniel. The medics were waiting and whisked Lin and Daniel away, Jack and Teal'c following closely. Hammond had already left the control room and Sam followed, although at a much slower pace.

She stopped at the doorway.

"We tried not to attract attention, but history has proven that we don't seem to be very good at that," Jack was explaining to Hammond. "They saw us and started firing. They didn't give us a lot of time for chit-chat. Daniel got conked on the head with a rock and Lin, well . . ."

It was obvious what was wrong with Lin. An arrow was sticking out of her upper thigh.

"Rocks and arrows?" Hammond said.

"We knew they were a primitive culture," Teal'c said. "That is why we decided against contacting them."

"Is there any reason we would need to return?" Hammond asked.

"Well, Daniel was saying he'd gotten all he needed just before he got beaned," Jack said.

Hammond turned to Warner. "Doctor?"

"Dr. Jackson has a concussion. He'll be fine, but he'll need to rest. Lin's injury is a little trickier; we'll have to remove the arrow before we can tell how bad it is."

Lin groaned.

Jack turned to her. "You know, Lin, you're not the first of us to get shot in the ass. But you may have been the first to get shot in ass with an arrow."

She gritted her teeth. "Permission to speak freely?"

"Speak away."

"Shut the fuck up, sir."

Jack snorted in amusement. "I'll leave you with Warner."

"Debriefing later when everyone's up and around."

"Yes, sir," Jack said, leaving the infirmary and running straight into Sam, who wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. He pulled her tight and rested his head on her shoulder.

"It's all right," he whispered. "I'm okay."

"I know, I know. I was just so scared."

"It won't be for much longer."

She nodded and he held her for a long time, both of them haunted by what might have been.

* * *

The circle doesn't turn smoothly; it runs in fits and starts. You find yourself in one place doing one thing for a very long time, then suddenly the gears shift and you're flung into a totally new present, one you'd never expected.

* * *

Lin, now arrow-free and bandaged, watched Daniel as he lay asleep in the bed next to hers. Warner had said he should wake up any time now, and that he should be fine, but that did absolutely nothing to ease the knots in her stomach.

He stirred, finally, blinking at the bright lights of the infirmary.

"Daniel?" she whispered.

"My? Are you okay?"

She slid off the bed and limped toward him, touching his face softly. He grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "Tiny," he said, smiling.

She leaned down and carefully wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her cheek against his. She relaxed into him as he pulled her closer.

"You okay?" he asked again.

"I love you," she murmured into his ear, not looking at him.

His head spun, and not because he'd just gotten conked on the head with a rock. And he felt weird, there was an odd warmth in his chest that he couldn't quite identify. He pushed her away slightly so he could look at her.

She was crying.

He framed her face with his hands and brought her lips to his, kissing her briefly and then letting her go.

She straightened and looked at him sadly.

"Come here," he said, scooting over in the bed and pulling her down beside him. She lay on her side and he pulled her into his arms and nudged one knee between her legs. They shared the pillow, faces a breath apart.

"I love you, too," he said quietly, and she smiled, a smile that came from deep within her soul, and something inside him broke wide open.

He kissed her fervently before pulling back. "I remember this," he whispered against her lips. "It's been a long time, but I remember."

"Remember what?"

He smiled and stroked her face.

"Being happy," he said, and kissed her again.

Sam and Jack, who had come to see how they were doing, hovered just outside the doorway, arms around each other, watching. Sam wiped her eyes and looked up at Jack, who was grinning broadly. He looked at her. "Why don't we leave these two alone for a while," he whispered. She smiled and nodded and they left in silence, leaving Daniel and Lin alone in their own little world.

That's how the circle works, sometimes.


	12. Chapter 12

"Circles" 

By Aeryn

* * *

"I told you, you are NOT to go in there under any circumstances." 

"But I want to SEE! I'm the mother of this child, I think I have the right to see where he'll be living!"

"She," he corrected automatically. "And no, you don't. It's going to be a surprise."

"Pleeeease, Jack?" she wheedled.

"Whining will get you nowhere. You can see it Saturday night during the big bash."

She pouted and tried to cross her arms over her chest but then gave up. There was just too much to cross over.

She huffed, spun on her heel and started lurching slowly down the stairs.

He slid back into the nursery and closed the doors. Frankly, he was a little nervous. He'd never been one to go in for home décor. Teal'c, who watched "Trading Spaces" whenever it was on, told him to pick one thing and design the nursery around it. It had been a good idea, he thought. He looked around the room. It wasn't that bad, he thought. Actually, it looked pretty sweet.

He just hoped Sam liked it. He wasn't worried about the baby. He knew it'd be years before the kid could complain and then he could just give her a swat or a time-out or hit her with a rolled up newspaper or whatever it was people did to discipline kids these days. He thought about that for a second and then sighed. Sam was going to have to be the disciplinarian in this family. He was more of the 'sneaking candy just before bedtime and sure you can use the car when Mom already said no' type.

He set to work on the finishing touches.

* * *

Kick, kick, kick, 

"Mmmf."

KICK!

"Damn! Mrs. O'Neill, your daughter is trying to kick my kidneys out through my nose."

"I know your SON is kicking, Mr. O'Neill. I just figured if I have to stay awake, so should you."

Jack sighed and snuggled down deeper under the covers. Soon she'd get hot and roll over and he could get back to sleep.

KICK!

He smiled in the darkness. Then he felt Sam roll over and heave herself off the bed. He listened with suspicion. Bathroom break? Maybe, but . . .

"SAMANTHA O'NEILL, YOU STAY OUT OF THAT NURSERY!"

There was an exaggerated sigh from out in the hall, then she lumbered back into the bedroom and crawled back into bed, grumbling.

"You're worse than a kid at Christmas," he muttered.

"Shut up."

"You shut up. We have to be at work in two hours."

She sat up suddenly. "Oh, my God!"

He sat up suddenly. "What?? What??"

"I haven't done ANY Christmas shopping!"

He plopped back down with a groan.

She poked him. "Have YOU done any Christmas shopping?"

"Mmmmmmm."

"That's what I figured. Here's a hint. Jewelry."

"Jewelry? Really? I've hardly ever seen you wear jewelry."

"Well, wearing any type of metal while doing the work I do isn't such a great idea. But I won't be working for a while. So . . . LOTS of jewelry!"

"When did you turn into such a material girl?"

"Very nice 80s reference there, Mr. 1968-Was-The-Best-Year-Of-My-Life. And there's always been a material girl inside me trying to claw her way out."

"Seems she's been unleashed. And you know, you're no spring chicken yourself. I heard Duran Duran on the classic rock station the other day."

"I know," she said gloomily. "But your kids keep you young, right?"

"Right. And tired. And broke."

"You can be so negative."

"I'm only negative at three o'clock in the morning."

"Oh. Sorry. Jewelry. Don't forget."

"Got it."

"And Jack? Once this baby is born I want to start trying again as soon as we can."

His eyebrows rose and he rolled over. "Really?"

"Yes. What do you think?"

He smiled. "I want a whole houseful. And this is a pretty damned big house."

"Well, let's start with two and go from there."

He fumbled for her in the darkness and managed to find her mouth and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. And jewelry."

"Right."

"What do you want?"

"A huge plasma screen TV and a subscription to the Dish Network's NHL package."

"Of course you do. Go back to sleep."

"Fine. Don't sneak into that nursery. Promise me. And no crossing your fingers."

"I promise."

"Good."

"Great. Good night."

"Night," he yawned, and snuggled down for what he hoped would be a long – he looked at the clock – no, make that a short winter's nap

She was quiet for a while and he had just started to doze off when she spoke again.

"You know, we still haven't picked a name."

He stifled a sighed and mentally waved goodbye to the idea of any shut-eye. He sat up, turned on the light, handed her the book on baby names and the arguing commenced and continued until it was time to get up and go to work.

* * *

That night they had everyone over for pizza and "National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation," although it seemed that Teal'c, Jack and Lin were the only ones actually watching it. Daniel and Sam looked at each other, puzzled. They didn't really see the appeal. 

Sam gave Daniel a tour of the house, showing him the hot tub, what she'd done in the kitchen, the overwhelming maleness of the rockin' rumpus room, and a quick run through each of the bedrooms.

"What about this room?" Daniel asked, knocking on the door.

"That's the nursery." She sighed. "I'm not allowed to go in there. Jack says it's supposed to be a surprise."

Then her eyes lit up. "But he didn't say YOU couldn't go in there." She winked at him conspiratorially.

"Uh, Sam, if I went in there and then told you what it looked like Jack would shove my head up my ass."

"You don't have to tell me what it looks like, just tell me if it's . . . okay."

"Okay?"

She lowered her voice. "I'm just not so sure about his sense of design. Don't tell him I said that!"

"Oh, I won't," he said. He sighed. "All right. But don't peek. And if he comes after me with his .45 I expect you to protect me. And let me use your hot tub anytime I want."

"I will, I will! Now go!"

Daniel opened the door and slid inside. She waited. And waited and waited. God, she thought, it must be hideous. She bit her nails.

Finally, he emerged, smiling.

"Well?" she asked.

"It's great. You'll love it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, thank God!" She flung her arms around him

He took her arm and helped her down the stairs. "Don't forget, you owe me hot tub time."

"Our door is always open," she said, and they rejoined the others. It was the squirrel in the Christmas tree scene, and all three of them were laughing so hard they were crying.

When the hubbub had died down, Daniel called Jack into the kitchen for a quick conversation.

"You have GOT to be kiddin' me," Jack said, dumbfounded by what Daniel had just said.

"Nope. I looked everywhere."

Jack clapped his hand over his eyes, cursing. How in the HELL could he have forgotten to buy a CRIB?

* * *

Poke, poke, poke. 

"Mmmf."

"Jack!"

"What?? Is it time??"

"No! But do you hear that?"

He listened, every nerve suddenly on full alert. He eased out of bed and edged to the window. "Oh, Jesus H. Christ," he said.

"What? What is it??"

"It's Daniel and Lin. They're in the hot tub. Naked."

"What? Naked? I wanna see!"

"What? No, you don't, get back in bed, you pervert!"

He opened the window. "Hey!" he yelled. "You two get your clothes on and get the hell out of my hot tub!"

Sam heard Lin squeal in embarrassment and giggled.

"That's right, Lin, I never want to see my 2ICs naked!" he yelled. He turned back to Sam "Present company excepted, of course."

"Of course," she snorted.

"Sam said we could use it any time we want!" Daniel yelled.

Jack looked at her. "Well, I did, but I didn't mean at MIDNIGHT," she said defensively.

He sighed and turned back to the window. "Fine, but just this once! And keep it down, people are tryin' to sleep up here! And NO SEX, that's just . . . WRONG!"

Lin squealed again.

Jack closed the window with a sigh. Sometimes it seemed the entire world was conspiring to keep him awake 24-7.

* * *

The invitations had been sent out, the menu was chosen, and Jack had told Teal'c to make sure that there was plenty of booze on hand, all kinds. The day of the big bash arrived and Teal'c sent Jack and Sam out of the house so the catering and decorating crew could get everything set up. They went for lunch and then sat around bickering over which movie to see. 

"How much is this big to-do costing us?" he asked during a pause in the movie fighting.

"You don't want to know," she said, avoiding his gaze.

Great. They'd be bankrupt before this thing was said and done. It probably hadn't been a good idea to hand Teal'c his credit card.

"Why do we need decorators?" he asked.

"Well, they're not decorating just for the party. They're putting up Christmas trees and other Christmas stuff. They're even putting lights on the house."

Well, THAT was a good thing. He hated putting lights on the house. Ladders made him nervous. He could pilot anything ever created and do barrel rolls at altitudes that made most people hurl, but two steps up a ladder and he found himself feeling faint.

He looked out the window of the diner and saw that the snow was falling heavily.

"So we'll be returning to a winter wonderland?"

"That's the idea. You know how Teal'c loves Christmas. I just hope there aren't any plastic Santas. It could turn out to be a Griswold Family Christmas."

"That would be SWEET!" He grinned.

She made a face. "As long as there aren't any squirrels in the Christmas tree."

"I hope this baby isn't born on Christmas. It sucks having your birthday on Christmas. You get screwed coming and going," he said.

She smiled. "I'll do my best to make sure that doesn't happen. Now, what do you want to go see?"

* * *

It was dark when they got home, but the house was ablaze with lights. They blinked in surprise. It was elegantly done, plain white lights lining the eaves of the house and wrapped around the pillars of the porch. Even the little juniper in the front yard had been decorated. 

"Wow," Sam murmured.

"Double wow," said Jack. He helped her up the snow-slick stairs of the front porch where they were greeted by Teal'c. Again they blinked in surprised. He was tricked out in a sharp purple suit of some kind of shiny material, a yellow silk dress shirt and matching tie, and he was wearing reindeer antlers on his head and a blinking red ball on the end of his nose.

Sam snorted.

"God, Teal'c," Jack said. "Gone all out, have you?"

"Indeed," Teal'c said, grinning hugely. "I have gone as far out as I possibly could have gone. Enter."

The house had been transformed. Greenery had been wrapped around the banister of the staircase, lights and tiny red bows adding a festive touch. The same treatment had been given to the mantels of each fireplace on the first floor.

A huge tree dominated the living room, decorated with a silver theme; silver bows, silver ornaments, the huge star on top, silver.

And in the rockin' rumpus room, a smaller tree, about three feet high, had been decorated completely in Simpsons ornaments. Teal'c reached down to pull the branches apart and tucked deep inside where you could barely see it was a vicious looking stuffed squirrel. Jack rolled on the floor laughing. Sam smiled.

Jack was touched. So was Sam. That touchy-feely feeling swept over them both and they fought to hug Teal'c at the same time, an awkward enterprise with all that boob and baby in the way.

He smiled. "The two of you should get ready. Your guests will be arriving soon." He strode off to supervise the catering crew and Jack helped Sam up the stairs via pushing on her ass.

"What am I wearing? I'm not wearing a tie, am I?" he asked.

"Sorry, sweetums." She didn't sound very sorry. He was instructed to put on black slacks, black dress jacket, white shirt and white tie. He grumbled.

"Hey, at least you don't have to harness your boobs and make sure they don't leak everywhere."

What was he supposed to say to that? He didn't know, so he said. "No. No, I don't."

He looked at her. She was resplendent in pink; a long dress with an empire waist and a neckline as low as she'd dared go considering all that new square footage.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful," he said. He looked at her speculatively. "But something's missing."

She turned to the mirror, frowning. "Really? What?"

Suddenly his hands were warm around her neck and something cold touched her skin. He stepped back.

"Oh. My. God." she said, staring in the mirror, mouth wide open.

"Do you like it?" he asked a bit nervously. Jewelry wasn't really his game, but the jeweler had told him he couldn't go wrong with a diamond necklace.

"Oh. My. God." she said again. "Oh, Jack."

"Do you like it?" he asked again.

She turned to him and gave him that look; that look that made him feel like he was the most wonderfulest man on the face of the earth, like he was the bravest, strongest, fastest, most well-endowed man in all of known space; and pretty darned good in the sack as well.

She flung her arms around him, careful not to get makeup on his shoulder and blinking tears away furiously so her mascara wouldn't run. "I love it," she whispered. "Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her carefully, mindful of the lipstick. "Good. You deserve it. Merry Christmas a little early."

"Thank you," she said again, smiling.

He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

* * *

By the time they got downstairs there were already several people milling about; whenever word gets out about free booze and food the line starts forming early.

Presents were piling up on a table set up by the sofa and Jack grinned at the way Sam's eyes lit up.

Daniel and Lin arrived, dumping their presents on the table and then heading for the booze. Jack glared. They had the decency to look embarrassed and tried to make up for the midnight trespass with lavish compliments.

"Sir, you look very handsome this evening!" "Yeah, Jack, you look great!" "The house is BEAUTIFUL!" "I love the tree!" "Yeah, it smells . . . you know . . . Christmasy in here!"

He waved them off. "Yeah, yeah, get outta here. Go have fun. But not THAT kind of fun!"

They turned and headed for the food.

Sam was mingling, casting him a glance and smiling every time someone commented on her necklace and he grinned, then marched over and demanded a Scotch on the rocks.

His gaze wandered across the room. He wondered who was minding the Gate tonight. It seemed like most of the crew was there. Hammond was there with his wife; Dr. Warner and Dr. Graber and their spouses; Walter and his significant other, David; and Siler, who was accompanied by Mrs. Siler. Jack whistled low. Mrs. Siler was drop dead gorgeous, in her early forties and clinging to Siler's arm and staring at him adoringly. Apparently she'd figured out long ago what the rest of them were just now realizing: Unmoving waters have great depth.

Sam made her way through the throng to Jack's side. "Come on. Teal'c says it's time to open the presents."

"Already?"

She shrugged. "He says there's entertainment planned for later."

"What kind of entertainment?"

"I have NO idea."

"Well, all right then. Let's open presents."

Sam sat on the sofa, Teal'c by her side waiting to write who bought what so she could send thank-you notes. Jack wondered when Teal'c had turned into such a girl. Sam was surrounded mostly by women except for Jack, who stood by the fireplace watching, Daniel and Siler.

He watched her. She was actually glowing. And squealing. He'd never seen her act so girly. He'd seen her be womanly, and he'd definitely had heard her squeal, but this was different. This was . . . well, GIRLY. She would shriek with delight at each present, holding it up for him to see and he would grin and nod and God, he thought, could she be any more beautiful and could I be any happier.

She opened a present and held it up, looking puzzled. "A see-through maternity negligee," Teal'c intoned, a little louder than necessary, Jack thought. "It is from 'Your Little Love Monkey.'" He carefully made a note.

There was a general snickering but she didn't miss a beat. "Why thank you, Daniel," she said. "I'll wear it the next time you come over."

Outright laughter at that. "Sam! Not in front of the old man!" Daniel said. More laughter.

Lin looked up at Jack. "Shall I, sir?"

"Please do, Major."

Lin reached up and smacked Daniel on the back of the head. He caught her hand and pulled her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her.

Jack hid a smile. Could this room possibly get any more sticky-sweet?

He turned back to Sam, who was holding up a breast pump with no small degree of embarrassment. "A breast pump. 'I know you already have one of these, but I reckon logic dictates you would need two unless there's something going on down there I don't know about. From Siler," Teal'c said, again taking notes.

Jack turned away and bit down hard on his knuckles. Sam was now laughing hysterically. "Thank you, Siler," she said, wiping away tears. Siler grinned, as did Mrs. Siler.

"I think we are done," Teal'c said.

Sam smiled. "Thank you, everyone," she said.

"Wait," Jack said. "There's one more."

She looked up at him. He handed her something wrapped in plain white paper.

She opened it. "Oh! It's my old Winnie the Pooh book!" It was plainly well-used and well-loved.

"I found it when we were moving," Jack said.

She was rubbing the front of it with her hand, lost in memory. "My mom used to read this to me all the time. Then when I could read . . . well, I'd still have her read it to me," she said softly.

He held out his hands. "Come here." He pulled her up off the couch and started leading her up the stairs. The rest of the guests stayed behind, sensing that this was a private moment.

He brought her to the nursery door. "Are you ready?" he asked. She was clutching the book in one arm.

"Yes," she said, on the verge of tears. He opened the door and she started bawling.

It was decorated in a classic Winnie the Pooh theme; Winnie the Pooh sheets (he'd managed, with Daniel's help, to track down, sneak in and put together a crib) and Winnie the Pooh stuffed animals, all of them. A tiny Christmas tree with Pooh ornaments. And on the nightstand, a picture of Charlie, and one of her mother. She looked around, sobbing. There was paint smeared on the ceiling and the Pooh border lining the wainscoting was crooked.

It was perfect.

She laid the book in the crib and turned to him.

His chest swelled. She was giving him that look again.

She walked into his arms and they held each other for a long time.

* * *

They finally rejoined the party, Jack noticing that the booze was running it course as everything seemed much louder and funnier, and Lin rushed over to them. "We've been waiting for you! Come on, have a seat!" she said, leading them to the couch. 

"Oh, no," Jack muttered. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Do you think it's a karaoke machine?" Lin asked.

"Yes . . ." Jack said.

"Then that's what you think it is!" she said brightly.

Daniel stepped up to the mike. "Thank you, everyone, for coming out tonight," he said, doing his damnedest to sound like a lounge lizard but instead sounding like an archaeologist with a cold. "It's a very special night tonight – we're celebrating the holidays, a wedding between two very special people, and a new baby."

Everyone applauded politely, confused.

"So, at Jack's request . . ." Sam looked at Jack who shook his head and shrugged, bewildered. "This song is dedicated to Sam. I present to you the song stylings of . . . Teal'c."

Jack had seen a lot of things in his life. He'd traveled the stars. He'd encountered alien cultures. He's seen the constellations from behind and two-thirds to the right.

But he'd never, EVER expected to see Teal'c in a lime-green polyester suit, singing what Jack thought was THE worst song ever written.

Teal'c sang, doing his best with the material he had.

* * *

Havin' my baby 

What a lovely way of sayin'

How much you love me

Havin' my baby

What a lovely way of sayin'

What you're thinkin' of me I can see it, face is glowin'

I can see in your eyes I'm happy you know it

That you're havin' my baby

* * *

Teal'c danced. Someone snickered. At this point, the tittering started. Sam stared at Jack, eyes wide and hand clapped over her mouth. Lin leaned over, grinning. "It's okay. It's supposed to be funny. He's dropping his 'gs' and everything!"

* * *

You're the woman I love 

And I love what it's doin' to ya

Havin' my baby

You're a woman in love

And I love what's goin' through ya

* * *

Jack laughed. Laughed long and hard, falling back on the couch. Sam fell into his lap, giggling. He pushed her up and stood, holding out one hand. 

They danced their first dance. Sort of. Lots of boob and baby in the way.

* * *

The need inside you I see it showin'   
Whoa, the seed inside ya  

 Baby, do you feel it growin'   
Are you happy you know it

That you're havin' my baby

* * *

Teal'c finished with a flourish to wild applause and laughter. Jack walked up to him, clapping him on both shoulders. "Teal'c," he said. "That was terrible."

Teal'c grinned. "That was my intent, O'Neill."

Jack smiled. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome."

Sam pushed Jack aside and stretched up to kiss Teal'c on the cheek. "Wonderful," she said. "Terrible song, but wonderful."

He bowed his head, smiling.

"Uh-oh," Jack said, looking around the room.

"What?" Sam asked, leaning into his shoulder.

"Too much liquor often equals bad karaoke."

"Oh," she said, smiling dreamily at him. He grinned and backed her into the darkness of the hallway and kissed her thoroughly, getting himself riled up in the process, then they had to stand there and talk about the stock market for a while before they could rejoin the party without Jack embarrassing himself.

The karaoke wasn't THAT bad. First one up was Siler, who did a pretty impressive job on "Man of Constant Sorrow," then Hammond, who did "Ring of Fire." Everyone applauded because they figured it would be a bad idea not to. Lin chimed in "What A Girl Wants," and then Daniel stepped up and performed "In Your Eyes," keeping HIS eyes on Lin the entire time. He shocked everyone by how good he was, and the Daniel Jackson Crush Factor, which was already fairly high, tripled.

And so the night wore on; with lots of laughter and drinking and good, bad, and fair singing and dancing, and then some drunken caroling when it was discovered there were Christmas carols in the song index. Sam and Jack sat back and watched, smiling.

In the wee hours of the morning the party-goers started to depart, the designated drivers revving up the engines and warming up the cars. Sam and Jack were both smooched, hugged, and patted more than they ever had been in their lives as they said goodbye to their guests. Finally it was down to Teal'c, Daniel and Lin.

Sam smiled and hugged each of them the best she could. "Thank you, guys. That was the best."

Daniel, drunk and riding high on all the 'gee, what a hottie' looks' he'd been getting all night, grinned and kissed her sloppily on the mouth. Jack sighed.

"Don't worry, sir, I'll take care of it," said Lin.

"You're turning into a mind reader, Lin. You're driving, I hope?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Don't let me catch you two in the hot tub."

She flushed and hustled Daniel out the door, smacking him on the back of the head as she did so. "Teal'c, we'll wait for you in the car," she called over her shoulder.

They turned to Teal'c. "You sure know how to throw a party," Jack said.

"Indeed. It seemed very successful."

"Indeed," Jack said, grinning. "Just don't tell me how much it cost."

"I shall not." He leaned down and kissed Sam on the cheek. Then he pulled away and looked at her oddly. Then he put both hands on either side of her belly, closing his eyes.

Then he smiled.

Sam stared at Jack, who shrugged.

"I suggest you both get as much rest as possible," he said obliquely. "I shall see you on Monday."

He disappeared.

"What in the hell was that all about?"

"Don't know."

Jack sighed. "Shall we retire to our chambers and end this evening on just the right note, unlike Hammond?"

She snickered. "Let's do."

They climbed the stairs slowly, stripped out of their clothes, collapsed onto the bed, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

 "Oh. Oh. Oh! Oh, ewwww!"

Siler leapt smoothly into action. He grabbed the phone. "This is Siler; inform Dr. Graber that Col. O'Neill's water has broken and that I'm bringin' her to the infirmary; get Hammond and tell him to contact SG-1 and to try the Tok'ra again. Oh, and clean-up on aisle three."

Sam sat there in shock. Siler took her elbow and pulled her gently off the stool she was sitting on. "Come on, colonel. Any contractions?"

She stared at him, eyes wide. She shook her head.

"Okay," he said, keeping one eye on his watch and one on Sam's pale face.

"Let's move, colonel," he said, putting some bark in it so she'd shift into gear.

She walked with him slowly out into the hallway before stopping. "I can't. It's too early."

"Move along, airman," he said, and she started walking again.

"I mean, I'm not due for another week! I can't!"

Mentally he rolled his eyes and physically he kept her moving.

"Siler! Jack's off-world and we haven't contacted Dad yet! I can't do this! Can't I just . . . suck it in or something?"

He sighed, wondering why sometimes she was a lot dumber than she looked.

He grabbed her by both her arms and looked her dead in the eye. "The baby is on the way. No goin' back now. And this is your first, it could take DAYS; Hammond will contact the general and your father way before then. They will BOTH be here when this baby is born."

She was almost in tears now. "Do you promise?"

Argh, crying, he thought. He hated to see a woman cry and he'd come to care a lot for this particular woman. So he made a promise he had no business making, because right then he would've gone through the Gate himself to bring her her husband and her father.

"I promise. Now let's get to the infirmary."

He hesitantly put an arm around her shoulder and knew he'd done the right thing when she leaned against him.

They were halfway to the infirmary when the first contraction hit. Sam leaned up against the wall with her hand on her knees. Siler checked his watch and coached her through it, then they started walking again.

"I'm not ready for this, Siler," she sobbed.

"Nobody ever is, hon," he said. "Nobody ever is."

* * *

TBC

* * *

(You're) Having My Baby/Music and Lyrics by Paul Anka 


End file.
